Feuding Hearts
by Evil Irish Eyes
Summary: So I was sitting around with Shakespeare one day and was like, “I like your work kid, I think we can make some kind of arrangement here . . .” ~ The Tragedy Of Roxton And Marguerite . .Evil Style . .ACT II UP!!!!
1. ACT I Scene ONE

Disclaimer: I don't own TLW any of its characters or plotlines.  

And I also clearly don't own William Shakespeare's The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet.

I just use them to make this fun for you, plus it invaded my head and my muse is starting to antagonize me about it!! So I hope you like it!!          For her sake . . . .

Claimer: I do however own this plot idea and the characters that are not from the show. Please do not use it or them in any of your fics.  THANK YOU

Author's Pre Notes: Ah ok this is totally insane let me tell you. These are truly pre author's notes, I'm just beginning to write this, but I have decided to put this in early really for more of my own benefit so I can get it written out in front of me, and can remember exactly what I decided to do and stop changing things on myself. Do you know how frustrating that is? Grrr . . Let me tell you . . Very frustrating . . . But I figured you might find it amusing so . . enjoy

All right as the summery says I have decided to give you a retelling of William Shakespeare's 'The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet' Evil style with our favorite kind of TLW twist. 

To clarify everything, here is what I did- err-am doing-

For anyone who actually knows the facts of this great play this should make a lot of sense, for those who don't it may make a bit less sense so try and bare with me it will come together in the end . . .I hope. .

I have kept the setting of the fic on the plateau just because it makes some things a bit more correct and I think I can do more with it anyway, so I have taken the city of Verona where the original play takes place and changed it to the city, rather, village of Zanga, now I know everyone is going, that's not the 'name' of the village just it's people, well to bad it's a compromise. Because I really have no idea if the Zanga village has an actual 'name' per say.

So instead of Verona it will be Zanga and Mantua where the other part of the play takes place with be the Cyzan village or just Cyzan rather, and yes my friends, Deanna and Robert are in this one to, sorry for those of you who don't like them, and for those who don't know them, please either take them as new characters or read 'The Woman in the Black Heeled Boots and the Friend Found' yes the title is wordy * sigh * oh well. If you have read it I personally think you will get more out of this story. But hey that's just me.

Yeah um, some of it well most of it is written in something like old English, I mean you can read it but it's flowery if I dare say. I wanted to keep the original effect so some of the lines the characters say are very uncharacteristic for them but I tried to match things up the best I could. And I use a lot, a lot, a lot of quotes right from the play. But I changed most of it, so it does make sense. Your head shouldn't be spinning, and if it does tell me and then um- call a doctor . .

So really, it is a retelling I just add more to it and switch things up a bit, then you know add the Evil spark and its fanfic an-flambé. DELICIOUS!!! LoL 

All right here are some of the details that I changed as in character names or rather renames, I kept the TLW names for less chaos and confusion. But read the parts they 'play' just so you know how it relates to the original story. 

I also changed a little bit of the plot, but I think I'll let you pick up on that little twist yourselves.

I've changed the family of Montague to the family of Challenger and the family of Capulet to the family of Summerlee. 

I've also added some scenes and taken out some scenes, this is for a couple reasons, one for the sake of my sanity, to make it interesting, and add lots TLW fun, then of course one of the main reasons is-Do you guys know how LONG the original play is!!!!!! That's the part for the sake of my sanity. LOL I'll usually summarize what I took out, if I don't it's because it is totally unimportant or it doesn't apply to the way I'm taking my version of this work of genius.  

The Summerlees live in the tree house and the Challengers live in the Zanga village. In a big elaborate hut or furnished stone cave it doesn't really matter. And they aren't wearing their normal clothes that would be kinda weird considering the time period of the original and the language of my version so use your imagination, the villagers can look the same but as for the families it's more formal than what they usually wear in the show, plus I kinda got rid of the guns because it takes all the fight scenes out of the play. I mean *bang! * And the fights over. . *Large bird shrieks and falls into Evil's backyard * hmmm  .see what I mean. . LOL

Now that all that's done here is the character list going from play to this retold story.

CHARACTER LISTS

Montagues: Challengers

Capulets: Summerlees

FROM THE FAMILY OF MONTAGUES

Lord Montague: Professor George Edward Challenger

Lady Montague:  Jesse Challenger

Romeo: Roxton 

Benvolio: Malone

Balthasar: one of the late Daknet's friends, Kety

Abram: another of Daknet's friends, Shermak

FROM THE FAMILY OF CAPULETS

Lord Capulet: Professor Arthur Summerlee

Lady Capulet: since we know Summerlee's dear wife had passed on, the 'nurse' and along with some other characters will be taking over most of her lines

Juliet: Marguerite (like that's a tough one)

Tybalt: Deanna looky!! I made Tybalt a girl and Deanna is almost perfect for it! It has a lot to do with the Evil twist in my version, you'll see . .*evil laughter*

Nurse: Veronica (sorry to all those Veronica fans, it's not as bad as it sounds. I changed the part a lot, you'll see, she is really more of Marguerite's hand maiden or lady in waiting)

Peter: young, comical boy, no older than 13, but in my version he is nameless

Sampson: Jarl

Gregory: Assai

An old man of the Summerlee family: this doesn't really need a person does it?.

FRIENDS OF THE FAMILIES OR NUTRALS

Prince Escalus ruler of Verona: Chief of Zanga, ruler of Zanga (kinda repetitive huh?)

Mercutio, Romeo's best friend: Robert,  (Just a side note in the real play I LOVE THIS CHARCTER to bad he can be such a well. . read it and decide, it is a little out of character for  dear sweet Robert but so is everyone else, at least a little.)

Friar Laurence, Franciscan friar: This can be one of the Zanga Shamans, I name him Jesabar, and so he is Shaman Jesabar 

Friar John another Franciscan Friar: Another Shaman from the Zanga village, older, I name him Shaman Patansi

Count Paris: This I chose to be one of Marguerite's husbands the one that looks like the gargoyle, for those who have seen that episode, they never did give us a name for any of her mysterious and horrid husbands did they? OH well, so I dub him 'now', Count Horance Fantain (I got a little funky with that one I think. LOL)  

OTHERS 

An Apothecary or druggist: witchdoctor who lives on the outskirts of Csyzan.

Page to Paris: nameless 13 yr old servant from the house of Summerlee

Chief watchman: Head warrior looks dressier than the others

Three Musicians

An officer: Some warrior, (make him cute it's fun)

Citizens of Verona, maskers, guards, watchman, and attendants: Villagers and warriors of Zanga

And so with an end to the notes onto the words . . . .

"Two households, both alike in dignity, 

In fair Zanga, where we lay our scene, 

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, 

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. 

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes 

A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life; 

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows 

Do with their death bury their parents' strife. 

The fearful passage of their death-marked love, 

And the continuance of their parents' rage, 

Which, but their children's end, naught could remove, 

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; 

The which if you with patient ears attend, 

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." Begins Evil (EIE) in a distinguished, wise yet mysterious voice . . . . 

ACT I

Scene one

Assai and Jarl enter carrying buckets of coal to bring back to their masters' house, the house of Summerlee. They are armed, Assai with a short sword, Jarl a long sword and buckler on his arm. 

"Assai on my word!! We will not carry coals!!" Jarl protested stubbornly to his wife as they passed the mocking villagers.

"No for then we will be coilers with dirty work, which you should remember my dear husband we have not." She said calmly trying to sooth his building temper as she carried her heavy buckets of coal along the dirt path.

"I mean if we be in anger we'll pull out our swords," he said obstinately

"Ay," she huffed beginning to become aggravated by this talk ,"While you still live, draw your neck out of the hangman's noose." 

"I strike quickly, being moved." He said almost gallantly oblivious to her building annoyance to his stubborn ranting.

Assai rolled her eyes "But you are not quickly moved to strike." She reminded sweetly, making it more of an order than a comment

"A dog of the house of Challenger moves me!" he said continuing to be stubborn, irritating his young wife.

She sighed he did have a bit of a point but- "To move is to stir, and to be valiant is to stand. Therefore, if thou art moved, thou run'st away." She said as if remembering a rule or fable from her childhood. She smiled pleased with her answer.

"If a dog of the house of Challenger moved me to stand. I will -" he begins to go off onto another one of his rants

She interrupts him finally truly fed up with his raving.

"The quarrel is between our masters!"

"And us their men!" he snaps back.

"Perhaps but we are not to go about and act anything more than civil or anything less than that when not prompted to do so!!" she shouts back dropping her buckets of coal to the ground furiously.

"Then I feel we are about to be prompted," he said letting his demeanor seem to calm looking past her down the road.  

"Huh?" she said turning around, she growled in frustration feeling defeated. "Draw your weapon, here comes two of the house of Challenger!" she said reluctantly putting a hand on her own short sword. 

Kety and Shermak enter scene coming from down the jungle path.

Jarl smiles smugly, his mood changing to one of arrogance and overconfidence. "My weapon is out. Quarrel! I will back you."

"How? Turn your back and run!" she said with a tone suggesting that their recent conversation was defiantly not forgotten. She had no intention of staying and starting another dispute, while she was quite aware that her husband in his present mood would gladly stay and get them both killed. 

"Trust me, Fear me not"

"Oh I fear you!" she said in an almost scolding tone.

"I will do nothing, let us take the law on our side, let them begin."

"That's fine with me, let them be for all I care, but I will still frown as I pass them by."

"Now who is prompting what?" he said a twinkle in his eye.

"Just because I tolerate them and care more for keeping my life than starting a fray, doesn't mean I have to like them."

"Ay I will bite my thumb at them, which is disgrace to them if they bear it." He chuckled spitefully .

 (SIDE NOTE: the biting of the thumb for those who don't know was a obscene gesture back then, and still is in some countries so I don't suggest doing it if you're traveling, so be wary those of you who bite your nails, it may be miss interpreted. LOL, please continue . .)

He bites his thumb as they pass.

"Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?" questions Shermak

"I do bit my thumb sir." Said Jarl turning back to them arrogantly. Assai stands behind him a bit stone faced, although cautious of the whole situation. 

"But I say, do you bite your thumb at us, sir?" Shermak repeats calmly.

Jarl thinks a minute and turns to his wife, "Is the law on our side if I say yes?" he whispers.

She glares at him, "No."

He swallows and tranquilly turns back to the men, 

"No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, sir: But I bite my thumb, sir."

Assai turns away rolling her eyes exasperated 'he just had to add something' she thought closing her eyes pressing her fingers to her temple. She turned back angered at the men in front of her for coming along and starting such a bother delaying their return to the Professor's house.

"Do you quarrel sir?" she asked a bit tersely

"Quarrel Miss? No, miss." Answered Shermak politely beginning to feel the atmosphere around them tense, his own temper rising. 

"But if you do, sir, I am for you. I serve as good a man as you," Jarl interjects his pride taking over.

"No better," he answers mockingly

"Well, sir-" begins Jarls

Malone enters coming from a different rode, Deanna on a different path heading the other direction passes in the near distance unaware of the scene going on between the servants.

"Say 'better!' here comes our masters' kinsmen!" Assai says haughtily, she too beginning to lose her temper with the servants of her master's foe, and so they to become her enemies.

 "Yes sir better!" he exclaims in a loud voice

"You lie!" Shermak spits

"Draw then, if you be men. Assai my love, remember your slashing blow." He smirks taking his sword from its sheath.

Assai does the same a wicked grin creeping over her features.

They fight.

Jarl swirls back Sherman's sword slashing his upper arm.

"Jarl!" cries Assai alarmed pushing Kety back with her thick short sword.

"Part fools!! Put up your swords. You know not what you do!" Malone exclaimed beginning to run up the road putting a hand to his own weapon in case he should need it.

Hearing the commotion Deanna runs back from where she had been traveling deeper into the jungle. She runs in upon the scene to hear Malone utter his words of truce.

"What are you drawn among these cowards? Turn you, Malone; look upon thy death." She hisses with venom. 

(SIDE NOTE: Just to point out right now in that actual play Tybalt has a very bad temper and is very quick to settle things with hostility. For whatever reason Tybalt's hate is much more severe on the house of Montague or in this case Challenger than any of his kinsmen. I expand on this, I'm so Evil but you'll still have to figure it out on your own, LOL, please continue)

"I do but keep the peace. Put your sword away or use it to part these people with me." He says urgently   

"What, draw my sword and talk of peace? I hate the word like I hate hell, all Challengers and you! Have at thee, coward!" she cries and begins to raise sword dramatically, Malone instantly draws his sword blocking her bone-breaking blow.

They fight.

Deanna takes a jab at Malone her fighting style is unflawed but she fights with a mad woman's rage, which makes her even more to be a difficult opponent. 

Malone dodges the jab and moves to lash out at her with the point of his blade, when she spins around fiercely her rapier connecting with his, throwing him back, startled by the action.

An officer enters with three or four villagers carrying clubs, spears and other weaponry

"All of you strike! Beat them down! Down with the Summerlees Down with the Challengers!!" cries the officer

Summerlee and Veronica (as the nurse or type of high class servant) enter into view coming in upon the scene

"What noise is this? Give me my long sword, ho!" shouts Summerlee instantly angered at what he sees.

"A crutch, a crutch! Why call you for a sword!!" says Veronica reminding him once again that all this fighting just neglects the real problem, finding an end to the feud.

" My sword, I say! Old Challenger is come to and flourishes his blade in defiance of me!!" he rages throwing his arm in the direction of those coming out of the jungle.

Challenger and Jesse enter the clearing

"You villain Summerlee!!-Hold me not; let me go, Jesse!"

"Thou shalt not stir one foot to seek a foe." She ordered sternly her hand firmly gripping his arm.

 The Chief of Zanga and his warriors enter

"Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace,  
Profaners of this neighbor-stained steel,--  
Will they not hear? What, ho!" he begins raising his voice and his outrage as they continue to ignore him, " You men, you beasts, that quench the fire of your pernicious rage, with purple fountains issuing from your veins,  
On pain of torture, from those bloody hands  
Throw your mistempered weapons to the ground,  
And hear the sentence of your moved prince!!!!  
Three civil brawls bred of a spacious word,  
by you, old Summerlee, and Challenger!!!!  
Have three times disturbed the quiet of our streets,  
And made Zanga's ancient citizens  
Cast by their dignified ornaments,  
To be like resistance fighters of old, in hands as old,  
cankered with peace, to part your cankered hate:  
If ever you disturb our streets again,  
your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace.  
For this time, all the rest depart away:  
You Summerlee; shall go along with me:  
And, Challenger, come this afternoon,  
to know our further pleasure in this case,  
to old Free-town, our common judgment-place.  
Once more, on pain of death, all men depart!!!" He ordered lastly and glaring at the parties involved stalks off signaling his warriors to relent and follow.

Summerlee looks a moment at Deanna half scolding. She looks at the ground unable to suppress the smirk coming to her lips.

He shakes his head "Off with you! and take these two as you depart! We need the coal for the fires!" he states pointing at Assai and Jarl.

She nodded obediently the smirk still on her lips. She signals to Jarl and Assai who picking up their buckets follow her down the road to their master's house.

-----------

After passing out of sight of the Challengers Deanna looks at Jarl and takes the heavy coal bucket from the hand of his wounded arm.

He stares at her a minute.

"No use of you going lame on us!" she says a bit sarcastically smiling a little. He nods and looks over at Assai who is now glaring at him. 'Oh how I now wish he had killed me! Just wait till her Mistress is gone, I will be so unprotected from my wife's wrath.' He agonized in his head.

-----------

Back at the clearing Challenger, Jesse and Malone remain.

"Who set this ancient quarrel newly open? Speak, nephew, were you there when it began?" asked Challenger gruffly

 "Here were the servants of your adversary, and servants of your own, lose fighting when I did approach." He said catching his breath, "I then drew my sword to part them, in the same instant came the fiery Deanna, with her sword prepared, which, as she breathed defiance to my ears, swung about my head and cut the winds, who nothing hurt, I nevertheless hissed her in scorn while we were interchanging thrusts and blows, and fought some on one side and some on the other, till the prince came, who parted us." He finished

Challenger stood holding his chin in thought.

"Oh! Where is Roxton? Did you see him today? So glad I am that he was not at this fray." Jesse sighed distressed, clasping her hands.

End of Scene I

(SIDE NOTE: This is a part that I cut, its really long, long and wordy, so to sum it up. Roxton has been spending his early mornings grieving outside before the rising son, and won't speak to anyone about what is troubling him; he spends most of his time locked in his room. Malone approaches Roxton, trying to get out of him what is bothering him so. It eventually turns out that Roxton has been dumped- in a way; by a woman he is 'madly in love with' because she has chosen a life of chastity and has foresworn love, her name staying with the original play is Rosaline. 

He says that life is over for him and that he shall never love again, Malone tells him he will and that he will help Roxton or die trying. Ok thank you that is the end of scene one. Hope you liked it. Please continue and please review I need to know what you think at my attempt at retelling this masterpiece Evil style with our kind of TLW twist. Can I say that line enough? . . . .Nope LOL please tell me what you think. Thanks

Review are motivating . . . .   But that said . .  If these few lines please thy senses so, 

       Please then entertain thy wit and go, 

       Take thy cue,

       Precede onward friend to Scene TWO . . .


	2. ACT I Scene TWO

ACT I

Scene two

In the main room of the tree house stands Summerlee and Count Horance Fantain, who is dressed in a most ridiculous manner, wearing every type of fine item that seems to exist, making himself up like the king or almost queen of England herself.

"Montague is bound as well as I, in penalty alike; and it is not hard, I think, for men so old as we to keep the peace." Says Summerlee somewhat cheerfully trying to lighten the mood of his present conversation with the count.

"Of honorable reputation are you both and it is a pity that you've lived at odds so long. But now, my dear Professor, what say you to my suit?"

"I'm saying over what I have said before my child is yet a stranger in the world; She has not seen the change of eighteen years, let two more summers wither in their pride, before we may think her ripe to be a bride." He says almost imploring him to understand, but with stern tone. His dear daughter what would she think if she knew what they were speaking of? Or rather what would she do! He chuckled at the thought.

"Younger than she are happy mothers made," the Count tried to reason, having become very taken with the Professor's raven-haired daughter after only seeing her from afar.

Summerlee grew serious and stern thinking of his dear departed wife and the future of his fair daughter.

"And too soon married are those so early made.  
The earth has swallowed all my hopes but my daughter, she is the hopeful lady of my earth:  
But woo her, gentle Horance, get her heart, my will to her consent is but a part. If she chooses you above all others there lies my consent and fair according voice to the deed." He finished closing the matter. Then he spoke again his voice again cheerful and much less stern "Tonight I hold an old accustomed feast, where I have invited many guests, all people whom love; and you I pray to be among them to make one more, most welcome, makes my number more." He chuckled at the Count's enthused nod and smile. "At my poor house you will see this night earth-treading stars that make dark heaven light. Such comforts as do lusty young men feel when well-appareled April on the heel of limping winter treads, even such delight. Among fresh female maidens shall you this night be in the company of at my house; hear all, all see, And like her most whose merit most shall be: Which on more view, of many mine being one May stand in number, though in reckoning none, come, go with me." He laughs.

"I could think of nothing else I would rather find myself doing this eve," he said shaking his hand grateful for the invitation.

"Good!" Summerlee laughed smiling gesturing for the servant boy to come to him. He gives the young boy a piece of paper.

"Go, page, trudge about through fair Zanga, find those persons out whose names are written there, and to them say, My house and welcome on their pleasure stay."

The young servant stares a little terrified at the piece of paper and then more terrified at the puzzled glance his master is giving him. He can't be more the thirteen.

"Boy, are you alright?" asked the Professor concerned

"N-Yes-er of course- sir, I am fine, I-I will do this-er-immediately," he stutters staring at the paper turning back and forth a bit and smiles nervously at his master.

"Alright then, go and do as I said, be off with you" he said pleasantly still puzzled at the boys anxiety. 

"How jumpy he was," commented Fantain after the boy's exit.

"Yes-perhaps I yelled at him at some point of late, but alas my poor old brain cannot remember, I do hope he is alright," he said scratching the back of his head looking at the Count who just shrugged.  

----

The boy stepped off the elevator still staring at the paper bewildered,

"Are they kidding!! Find them out whose names are written here? Oy!!" he says slapping his head "I think- it is written somewhere that-that the shoemaker should meddle with his  
yard? And the tailor with his last, the fisher with his pencil, and the painter with his nets? No that isn't right! But what does it matter now!" he said slapping the paper with one of his hands, slumping himself on a large rock, " I am sent to find the people whose names are here written! I can never find what names the writing person has written here! It would have been more intelligent go give this task to a person who is so. I am not made for this!! I must go to the learned quickly!! To complete the task at hand in a timely manner-" he said jumping up "Although I do say it would have saved more time to give this list and this job to someone who can read!!!" he stresses one last time and then takes off in the direction of the village. 

On his way he grips the parchment tightly and looks back toward the house that is now quite off sight and runs full speed into Roxton and Malone who had been walking up the rode, Malone trying to cheer up his somber friend. The force of impact on the two seemingly 'made of steel bodies' sent the boy flying back onto his butt, his eyes wide in shock and fear of whom he had so shamefully run into. 

Malone and Roxton look at each other, Malone chortling, "Are you alright?- young sir," he added with a  final chuckle picking the lad up by his collar standing him on his feet. 

"I-I-I-" he slaps his chest "I am so sorry sirs!! I didn't mean to, I am so sorry!! Please forgive me!!" he said dropping to his knees.

Roxton actually smiled at the boy's innocence. "It is truly alright no one was harmed,"

"Aside from my as-," the boy started to mumble but looked up remembering where he was and what he was doing. "Yes- I thank you for your forgiveness of my blunder . . . may I ask you a question, sir?" he said almost slyly eyeing the paper still clasped in his hands.

"Yes I believe an answer to a question would be adequate for us somewhat being the cause of you falling to the ground so harshly," responded Malone pleasantly, putting his knuckles on his hips leaning back stretching a bit.

"I pray, sir, can you read?" he asked politely.

Malone cocked an eyebrow at Roxton with a half grin,

"Ay, mine own fortune in my misery," Roxton replied halfheartedly.

The little boy thought a minute clasping the parchment tightly; "Perhaps you haven't learned it without a book. But, I pray, can you read anything you see?"

"Yes if I know the letters and the language." He said thinking this boy a bit odd to ask such suspicious questions.

"Honestly sir, tell me truth I have no time for those who won't-" he said a bit boldly.

Malone chuckled a bit seeing the mature turn in the child.

"Stay young fellow: I can read," Roxton sighed.

The boy hesitantly hands him the letter and Roxton reads it aloud,

"'Signior Martino and his wife and daughters;  
County Anselme and his beauteous sisters; the ladywidow of Vitravio; Signior Placentio and his lovely nieces; Robert and his brother Valentine; mine uncle Summerlee, his wife and daughters; my fair nieces Rosaline (the woman who dumped Roxton); Livia; Signior Valentio and his cousin Deanna, Lucio and the lively Helena.' " He said finishing the note. 

 "A fair assembly. Where are they to go?" he asked curious.

"Up," said the young boy courteously taking back the paper.

"Where? To supper?" Roxton questioned the boy.

"To our house," the boy replied in the same tone not revealing any real information and enjoying it.

"Whose house would that be?" Roxton continued.

"My master's," the boy replied continuing to play his little game.

"Indeed I should have asked that before," he commented looking back to Malone who was enjoying the sight.

 This was getting tedious.

The boy smiled at the man's self control.

"Now I'll tell you without asking. My master is the great rich and wise Professor Arthur Summerlee; and if you be not of the house of Challenger, I pray come and crush a cup of wine. But it is getting late and I must be off to these persons who you so kindly read off to me, in a timely manner. Rest you happy I pray, kind sirs, again I thank you for your forgiveness, good eve to you both!" he called beginning to run but at a much slower pace then before, with his eyes set on the path in front of him. 

Malone turns to Roxton an idea arising in his mind. Roxton looks back at him suspiciously. 

"At this same ancient feast of the Summerlee's sups the fair Rosaline whom you so love, there she will be along with all the admired beauties of Zanga. So go there and with unattainted eye, compare her face with some that I will show you, and I will make you think your dear swan Rosaline, a crow." He finished very pleased with himself and confident in his plan.

"One fairer than my love! The all-seeing sun never saw her match since first the world begun." Roxton responded almost whimsically.

Malone contorted his face a bit disturbed by his fanciful nature. 

"Tut!! You saw her fair, only with no one else being by, herself poised with herself in either eye: But in your eyes let there be weighed your lady's love against some other maid that I will show you shining at this feast, and she shall scarcely show well that who now shows best." Malone explained.

"I'll go along, not to see such your sight to be shown, but to rejoice in splendor of mine own," he replied confidently and they shook hands as if making a bet.

End of Scene II

Now you've tasted just a bit,

Of the now ever curving wit.

These words of Shakespeare and Evil alike,

Cause thee now to nobly strike.

Upon yonder button you will click,

And so motivated by this Evil trick,

You with then see,

What I have planned for Scene THREE . . . 


	3. ACT I Scene THREE

Author's Pre Notes: Ok here comes the hard part like I mentioned in the beginning Lady Summerlee is dead so I have to have others take over her lines. This should be interesting . . lol

Onto the words . . 

ACT I

Scene three

Veronica (handmaiden) enters

"Marguerite! Hey! Marguerite where are you? What! Marguerite!" she calls looking through the rooms.

"How now who calls," comes the very unenthusiastic voice of her dear friend and mistress.

Veronica follows the voice into the sitting room attached to a very large balcony where her mistress was sitting reading a book.

"It is only I, but you father comes," she smiled at her friend. True that they were of different social standings but they were dear friends, sisters they could say if they dare to utter it, Deanna being another 'sister' making their band three. It had been that way since she had been born, her mother being Marguerite and Deanna's nurse, all three being about the same age.

"Does he? And where pray tell has he been all morning? I was looking for him hours ago." Marguerite answered,

"Away, there was another incident in the village," Veronica said slightly annoyed at the thought.

"Of fault of theirs or ours," Marguerite asked bitterly. 

"I cannot say, tis not known-"

"Deanna was not at the fray?" she asked a bit of concern in her voice.

"Ay, I fear she was," Veronica almost groaned in exasperation. 

"Then it was most likely we are at fault this time, " Marguerite chuckled lightheartedly assured of Deanna's health by the tone in her friends voice.

"You mean not what your tongue utters, you know she is of seemingly good temper, would take an act to make her move so." Veronica scolded.

"True my dear friend true," she laughs again standing and replacing her book onto the shelf.

Deanna enters

"Dear cousin and what trouble pray tell have you been getting into this fine morn," Marguerite teased playfully already knowing the true answer.

Veronica exists after saying good morning to Deanna.

"Oh this and that, not more trouble than usual," she laughed sitting.

"And not any less," Marguerite remarked.

Deanna smirked.

"Oh beloved Deanna your arm, you have been wounded!" Marguerite cried moving over to her.

Deanna looks down at herself unaware of any injuries and spots the red mark on her sleeve.

"Oh, it is nothing but a scratch," she said looking at it standing and moving to a basin of water to wash it out.

"You had better watch yourself coz, with scars such as wounds like those can create you may find it very hard to marry before you are an old maid." She teased unaware of the nerve she had just hit.

Deanna's head had jerked up away from the basin startled by the comment. It causing thoughts of another to come creeping into her mind, this in turn causing anger to flood her senses. But she quickly recovered herself and threw a playful glare back at Marguerite who laughed and turned around right into her father.  

"Yes, marry, that 'marry' is the very theme I came to talk of. Tell me, daughter Marguerite, how stands your disposition to be married?" he asked kissing her cheek greeting her good morning.

"It is an honor that I dream not of, " She replied expressionlessly turning away and walking back toward the balcony.

Deanna turned back smirking to her task as Veronica entered crossing the room to join her, fresh bandages in hand.

"Well, fear not to think of marriage now; younger than you, here in Zanga, ladies of esteem, are made already mothers: by my count, my dear departed wife, god rest her soul became your loving mother much upon these years that you are now a maid. Thus then in brief," he sighed hating to have to inform her of any of this, he had been so pleased at her answer of not dreaming to be married yet, but it was for her future that she should know and preside to create a stable life for herself, "The valiant Fantain seeks you for his love. "

Deanna couldn't help the snicker that escaped from her, she still being bent over the basin using all her resolve to bite her tongue and stay turned from the scene. 'Oh this ought to be lovely,' she thought sarcastically.

Veronica ribbed her and turned smiling to Marguerite and Professor Summerlee,

"A man, young lady! Lady, such a man as all the world--why, he's a man of wax."

"Yes he does seem to have a very nice-" Deanna began to chime in standing up glancing comically at Veronica.

"Oh hush! The both of you! You especially you my dear heart, Thee is in enough trouble for that fine scene in town today!"

Deanna stared at him now fully turned, Veronica trying to bandage her arm as she moved about.

"You cannot think that to have been a fault of mine!" she protested.

"I will not hear of it now, please. Be off with you, I will speak to you later," The Professor said attempting to keep his resolve.

He eyes widened a bit enraged, but she closed her mouth pursing her lips slightly and swiftly walked out of the room. Veronica followed gripping her arm tightly trying to finish bandaging it. 

Summerlee sighed how he hated to dismiss her so.

Veronica walked back into the room stopping at the door, sticking her tongue out at Deanna  (unseen) briefly then an object came flying from that side of the outer room hitting the door frame by Veronica. She dodged it and quickly fully reentered the room. 

"Now Marguerite my dear, " he said regarding his daughter who was still standing open mouthed appalled at the statement.

"He wants me to be his WIFE!" she said a bit loudly still in horrid shock.

"Zanga's summer does not have such a flower as he," said Veronica sweetly trying to console her.

Marguerite just stared in shock and confusion looking from her friend to her father and back again.

"Peace my daughter but what say you?" Summerlee said trying to ease the stress that he could see in her face. " Can you love the gentleman? This night you shall behold him at our feast; Read o'er the volume of young Fantain's face, And find delight writ there with beauty's pen; Examine every married lineament, and see how one another lends content and what obscured in this fair volume lies find written in the margent of his eyes. This precious book of love, this unbound lover, to beautify him, only lacks a cover: The fish lives in the sea, and 'tis much pride for fair without the fair within to hide: That book in many's eyes doth share the glory, that in gold clasps locks in the golden story; So shall you share all that he doth possess, by having him, making yourself no less. " He finished feeling as if he was truly full of something rotten. Why was he doing this? Perhaps she would love him? Perhaps he would have to say nothing more? 'Her future and happiness is all that matters now' he thought to himself.

"No less but bigger, women grow by men," Veronica joked and then turned a bright shade of red.

"You sound like you mother my dear friend!" Marguerite said stretching the word finding the need to remind that is what she was and that this was not the time to be cracking such jokes against her.

"Hush you or you will be dismissed as your beloved companion!" Summerlee scolded.

Veronica bowed her head stepping back against the wall hands behind her back, biting her bottom lip to contain her laughter.

He turned back to Marguerite and heaved a sigh this was truly not what he wanted to be doing, "Speak briefly, can you like of Fantain's love?"

Marguerite smiled softly she knew her father only meant the best for her, she sighed relenting for a while,

"I'll look to like, if looking liking move: But no more deep will I endart mine eye than your consent gives strength to make it fly."

Summerlee smiled and hugged his beautiful daughter graciously.

A servant enters and speaks to Veronica.

"Sir?" she called

He turned to her looking at the servant having her motion for him to speak.

" The guests are come-*pant* -supper served up, you  
called-*pant*-my young lady asked for, the nurse cursed in  
the pantry-*pant*-and every thing in extremity. I must  
hence to wait; I beseech you, -*pant* follow straight!" he said breathlessly running back out of the room to attend to these problems.

"I follow thee!" he nods to his daughter and darts off after the servant. Veronica at his heals.

Deanna enters from balcony upon seeing Summerlee take leave.

"So you shall look," she stated entertained.

"It is the least I can do, Father only wants the best, and he didn't demand I marry him outright, he let's me look, so look is what I shall do," she said gently sighing slightly. She then moves walking over toward a pitcher and begins pouring herself a glass of water.

"And if I may say, looking, is not so much a bad design," Deanna said slyly looking over the balcony leaning on the rail with her elbows.

Marguerite looked up puzzled setting down the pitcher, and walking over. Deanna motioned downward with her eyes.

Marguerite looked, "Oh for heaven sakes!" she gasped irritated.

Down below Count Horance Fantain paced the garden waiting for the celebration to begin, twirling a single rose in his hands apprehensively. Feeling eyes on him he looks upward just missing Marguerite as she dives out of view.

Deanna laughed once harshly and looked back at the count and gave him a small wave not moving from her position.

His face she could tell from there had gotten a bit paler at the sight of her, but he hesitantly raised his hand and waved in return. She chuckled again shaking her head, walking back into the sitting room away from the balcony.

"Is he gone?!" asked Marguerite still a bit shocked standing flat against the wall almost behind the curtain of the balcony, 'he's everywhere!' she screamed in her head

"Yes, " Deanna chuckled "he is gone-for now," she added walking over and pouring herself a glass of water drinking it slowly.

"He is easy on the eyes is he not?" Deanna asked.

"I suppose but he seems so much older," she replied looking back out of the balcony from afar.

"Age has nothing to do with it, you are just resolved about not marrying him,"

"I told my father I would look -" she protested not liking to sound so predictable.

"You deny what we all know is true, you have already decided to firmly reject his proposal-"

Marguerite pursed her lips at her cousin's victorious smirk.

"I just don't think that, 'that' is what I want," she snapped

"Then what do you look for, be cause the shell of the man appears flawless," she said licking the water off her lips.

"As do most exteriors dear friend, but like a precious jewel on closer inspection, a perfect gem can be found wanting much." Marguerite countered smartly.

Deanna smiled lifting her glass to Marguerite "Good show," she laughed and took another sip.

Veronica entered the room.

" Marguerite, the County waits," she says pleasantly.

Marguerite rolled her eyes groaning, "I go to dress," she whined walking out of the room.

Veronica turned as she passed out the door, Deanna standing behind her.

"Go, girl, seek happy night to happy days." Veronica smiled serenely. 

End of Scene III

The table's set,

The band will play.

Mischief is about,

So please do stay.

The party is started,

The celebrating light,

But was other things may happen this night,

So do sit tight,

Since you're in store,

For much more Evil in Scene FOUR . . .


	4. ACT I Scene FOUR

ACT I

Scene four

Enter Roxton, Robert, and Malone with five or six_ other _Maskers, Torchbearers, and others on the rode to the house Summerlee.__

"Should we tell them of our arrival, we are without formal invitation?" asked Roxton courteously. 

"The date is out of such wordiness: we'll have no Cupid hoodwinked with a scarf, bearing a Tartar's painted bow of lath, scaring the ladies like scarecrow; Nor no without-book prologue, faintly spoke after the prompter, for our entrance: But let them measure us by what they will; we'll measure them a measure, and be gone." He said assuring his friend of the lack of harm it would do not to say anything.

"Give me a torch: I am not for this ambling; Being but heavy, I will bear the light." Said Roxton somberly regretting agreeing to this farce.

 " Oh no, gentle Roxton, we must have you dance!" Robert said trying to lighten his broken spirit doing a little jig of his own.

"Not I, believe me: you have dancing shoes with nimble soles: I have a soul of lead so stakes me to the ground I cannot move." Roxton replied looking at Robert saddened. 

Robert decides to pick on what is troubling him in hopes of provoking some type of reaction, "You are a lover; borrow Cupid's wings, and soar with them above a common bound." He moved his hand skyward to animate his words.

"I am too sore enpierced with his shaft to soar with his light feathers, and so bound, I cannot bound a pitch above dull woe: Under love's heavy burden do I sink." Roxton answered more sorrowfully than before.

Robert stared a bit dumbfounded at him a moment blinking his face unbelieving this man's heartache over a woman, over love!

"And, to sink in it, should you burden love; too great oppression for a tender thing," Robert grumbled turning away from Roxton almost giving up, his thoughts of love bringing cold memories to his mind. Memories that stirred fury in his very soul.

"Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn. " Roxton responded to Robert's remarked having it been directed to him or not.

Robert's head came up a bolt of inspiration cutting through his brain. He turned around a cocky grin on his face, 

"If love be rough with you, be rough with love!! Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down. Give me a case to put my visage in: A mask for a mask! What care I what curious eye doth quote deformities? Here are the beetle brows that shall blush for me. " He said regarding his mask that he pulled over his head pushing it up so his friends could still see his face. 

"Come," said Malone placing a hand on Roxton's back, "Knock and enter; and no sooner in, every man may begin dancing!"

"A torch for me: let wantons light of heart tickle the senseless rushes with their heels, for I am proverb's with a old man's phrase; I'll be a candle-holder, and look on. The game was never so fair, and I am done. 

"Roxton stated stubbornly.

"Tsk, We'll save you from if you pardon me saying-love-Come, we burn daylight, ho!" Robert demanded staying firm.

"Nay, that's not so." Roxton said seeming to be found quite disagreeable this night.

"I mean, sir," he said irritably  "In our delay we waste our torches in vain, like lamps by day. Take our good meaning, for our judgment sits five times in our good meaning before once in our five wits." Robert responded tactfully. 

"And we mean well in going to this mask; but 'tis not a good idea. " Roxton shook his head. 

Robert snorted once becoming quite agitated with his friends procrastinating.  

"Why, may one ask?" he asked containing himself.

"I dreamt a dream last night." He responded without further explanation.

"As did I," Robert responded crossing his arms sitting back onto a large bolder.

"Well what was yours?" Roxton asked for once truly interested in his response.

"That dreamers often lie," he replied smoothly.

"In bed asleep, while they dream things true," Roxton brushed off moving to turn, having enough of the idle bantering of he and his friend.

"Oh, then I see Queen Mab has been with you." Robert said a large mischievous grin on his face standing on the rock he had previously been reclining on holding his arms out so all could see and listen.

"Oh dear," Malone sighed putting his face in his hand, seeing that Robert was about to go off into a one of his lectures of insight or wisdom, as he liked to so 'humbly' call them. He wiped his face and looked back up upon the scene.  

"She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes  
In shape no bigger than an agate-stone  
On the fore-finger of an alderman,   
Drawn with a team of little atomies  
Athwart men's noses as they lie asleep;  
Her wagon-spokes made of long spiders' legs,  
The cover of the wings of grasshoppers,  
The traces of the smallest spider's web,   
The collars of the moonshine's watery beams,  
Her whip of cricket's bone, the lash of film,  
Her Wagoner a small gray-coated gnat,  
Not so big as a round little worm  
Pricked from the lazy finger of a maid;  
Her chariot is an empty hazel-nut  
Made by the joiner squirrel or old grub,  
Time out o' mind the fairies' coach makers.  
And in this state she gallops night by night  
Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love;  
O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on courtesies straight,  
O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees,  
O'er ladies ' lips, who straight on kisses dream,  
Which oft the angry Mab with blisters plagues,  
Because their breaths with sweetmeats tainted are:  
Sometime she gallops o'er a courtier's nose,  
And then dreams he of smelling out a suit;  
And sometime comes she with a tithe-pig's tail  
Tickling a parson's nose as a' lies asleep,  
Then dreams, he of another benefice:   
Sometime she drives over a soldier's neck,  
And then dreams he of cutting foreign throats,  
Of breaches, ambuscades, foreign blades,  
Of health's five-fathom deep; and then anon  
Drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes,  
And being thus frighten swears a prayer or two  
And sleeps again. This is that very Mab  
That plats the manes of horses in the night,  
And bakes the elflocks in foul sluttish hairs,  
Which once untangled, much misfortune bodes:   
This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs,  
That presses them and learns them first to bear,  
Making them women of good carriage:  
This is she—"He cries going off into a rant

 (SIDE NOTE: I left the speech practically untouched because it is very famous and should be read in it's original form, please continue)

"Peace, peace, Robert, peace! You talk of nothing!" Roxton cried almost laughing yet disturbed at his friends rooted emotion behind the whole thing.

"True, I talk of dreams, which are the children of an idle brain, begot of nothing but vain fantasy, which is as thin of substance as the air and more inconstant than the wind, who woos even now the frozen bosom of the north, and, being angered, puffs away from there, turning his face to the dew-dropping south." He spat jumping down from the bolder thinking angrily of the person who still bitterly haunts his dreams.

"This wind, you talk of, blows us from ourselves; supper is done, and we shall come too late." Malone chimed in feeling that they had each had enough of their own voices for a while, 'if not them then I!' he thought.

"I fear, too early: for my mind misgives some consequence yet hanging in the stars shall I bitterly begin my fearful date with this night's revels and expire the term of a despised life closed in my breast by some vile forfeit of untimely death. But He, that hath the steerage of my course, Direct my sail! On, lusty gentlemen!" Roxton laughs the last part slapping Malone on the back, making a futile attempt to be merry.

They exist.

End of Scene IV

Late these guests travel to their supper,

But better late than forever with empty stomachs and hearts,

Who prove wanting.

Like the bees so great a part of their thriving hive,

We will find these men causing much to happen in Scene Five . . . 


	5. ACT I Scene FIVE

ACT I

Scene five

Professor Summerlee and Marguerite enter, walking together meeting guests and maskers.

"Welcome, gentlemen!!" Called Summerlee into his great hall, everyone turns their attention to their host.

"A-hem," said Marguerite softly nudging him.

He looked at her questioning for a moment, "Ah yes how rude of me! And welcome dear Ladies of Zanga! I bid you welcome!- Now gentlemen, ladies that have their toes unplagued with corns will have a dance with you. Ah ha, my fair maidens! Which of you all  
will now deny dancing?-Haha she that makes dainty, she, I'll swear, has corns; am I come near ye now?" he said stepping toward a group of young ladies who giggled embarrassed and excited coving their blushing faces with their fans.  
  


"Welcome, gentlemen! I have seen the day when I have worn a mask and could tell a whispering tale in a fair lady's ear, such as would please, Alas 'tis gone, 'tis gone, 'tis gone:  but you are welcome to, gentlemen! Come, musicians, play. A hall, a hall! Give room! and foot it, girls!!" he laughed merrily spinning his daughter about once.

The Music plays, and they dance . . . 

"More light, you knaves; and turn the tables up, quench the fire, the room is grown too hot. Go page young page and make yourself of use," Summerlee says regarding the boy whom he had given the list of guests too much earlier, "Find a young maiden and offer to get her a glass," he laughed at the colors the boy's ears so suddenly turned, nevertheless he ran off.

"This unlooked-for sport comes well.  No, sit, no, sit, good cousin Summerlee," he said regarding an older relation leaving his daughter to fend for herself amongst the guests. "For you and I are past our dancing days: How long is it now since last yourself and I were in a mask such as this?"

"By the death of your beloved wife, twenty or so years," the man replied gruffly but pleasantly.

Roxton enters by the wall as Summerlee and the elder relation speak about fond memories of younger days.

"What lady is that, who does enrich the hand of yonder knight?" he asked the young page who was filling more drinks than he could ever carry, at the table beside the wall.

The boy looked over to where Roxton had motion. It was the mistress of the house, Summerlee's daughter beautiful Marguerite, dancing civilly with the county Fantain. 

The boy smiled to himself looking back at the man's stunned gaze never leaving the woman. 'He does not recognize me," thought the boy playfully, knowing that this was the one of the men he had run into on the path that morn.

"I know not, sir," he responded simply looking up at him with his eyes to see his retain as he again withheld his knowledge. He returned to his task of pouring wine for a group of lovely young ladies in the south corner; waiting for the man to do something-anything! But he stood there for a while, still as stone, making not a sound.

'Well that didn't go as I planned' the boy thought shrugging placing the cups on a large tray. 'This gentleman must really be simple,' he rolled his eyes picking up the tray attempting to balance all of the cups as he walked along. He walked very slowly and stiffly; he tripped and almost dropping the tray, he reared off to the left, into a hall attempting to keep the cups from spilling. He disappears from sight, moments later a great crash is heard.

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night like a rich jewel in a queen's ear; beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear! So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, as yonder lady over her fellows women shows. The dance done, I'll watch her place of stand, and, touching hers, make blessed my rough hand. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I never saw true beauty till this night." He stated passionately, all thoughts of Rosaline standing across the hall from him forgotten. He walks off towards the object of his affections entranced by her graceful movements; her curled raven tresses swaying with her as she danced.

Deanna who had been leaning against a large pillar a few meters behind love stricken Roxton hears his words, her eyes narrowing.  Her mask resting on the top of her head, we are able to see her whole face, now the 'mask' she wears is one of hatred, her eyes afire with rage.

"This by his voice, should be a Challenger!!" she cried outraged, throwing her glass to the ground it smashing into hundred of pieces, wine spilling and splashing out over the broken glass onto the stone floor. 

She looks around and her eyes widen in anger as she spots Robert entertaining a group of young maidens across the way, he laughs as he juggled three, four, five glasses at once, the ladies encouraging and praising him all the while.

She scowled a growl coming from deep within her throat, 'it all made sense!!' 

The page emerges from the left corridor, his clothes soaked with purple wine; his whole essence seems now to smell of the fine liquor.

 Sensing his presence she calls to him, "Fetch me my blade, boy.- What! Dares the slave come hither, covered with an antic face, to fleer and scorn at our solemnity? Now, by the stock and honor of my kin, to strike him dead, I hold it not a sin!" she raged her voice dripping with venom and hatred. 

Then she sniffs the air the heavy scent of liquor coming to her senses, she turned abruptly to the boy, giving him a strange confused face upon seeing him drenched in wine. Her mouth opens slightly as if to ask 'what in the world!' but she cannot find the words in her state of exasperation. 

He just shrugs back at her annoyed face, 'bad day' written all over his features.

She shakes her head about to comment, as he stared at her unintelligently, she growled,

 "GO! GET MY RAPIER BOY!" she shouted at him unable to control her frustration. His eyes grow wide and he bolts back off down the corridor from which he came. 

A squeaking sound it heard, a shout and then a thud. "Oh nuts!" the boy shouts from the place where he lays unseen on the hall floor, from having slipped on the same wine 'he' had spilled there just moments before.

Deanna shakes her head slightly brow furrowed in disbelief the rest of her body tense with frustration.

"Why, how now, dear heart! Wherefore storm you so?" said Summerlee coming up behind her cheer spread over all his features, he places his arm around her tense shoulders.

She looked at him a second then regained her composure-"Uncle, this is a Challenger, our foe, a villain that is hither come in spite, to scorn at our solemnity this night." She said motioning to where Roxton was crossing the hall.

Summerlee ponders it a moment running his hand over his white beard. "Young Roxton is it?" he asks passively 

Deanna breaks away from him looking at him with a 'like it matters!' face.

"'Tis he! That villain Roxton," she said nodding once dramatically.

 "Be content, my dear, let him alone; he bears him like a well-mannered gentleman; and, to say truth, Zanga brags of him to be a virtuous and well-governed youth: I would not for the wealth of all the town here in my house do him disparagement:  Therefore be patient, take no note of him:  
It is my will, the which if you respect, show a fair presence and put off these frowns, an ill-beseeming air for a feast." He smiled brushing the hair from her face.

The page runs carefully back from the hall carrying the sword, a large bump forming on his head.

"It fits when such a villain is a guest." She spat taking the sword, "I'll not endure him-"

"He shall be endured!!" Summerlee said harshly grabbing her arm taking the sword from her grip, "Take this back there is no need of it here!" he said thrusting it back at the page. Who fearful and confused takes it and backs up a few paces, then with furious motion of his master's hand runs off down the hall with the sword.

Remembering the whine he spins around backwards avoiding it, "Haha," he laughs in victory before backing quickly into another servant who had been carrying several heavy pans, plates and platters that went flying into the air as the two people fell with a crash, The other servant's foot caught the sword stabbing it on the way to the ground causing him to shout out in pain, the kitchenware falling mercilessly on top of them echoing loudly throughout the hall.

Summerlee and Deanna both have the same irritated confused look on their faces, unable to see anything as they stare down the dark hallway. 

Summerlee shook his head bring his attention back to the matter at hand his temper flaring again just as Deanna's does, something they apparently have in common.

"What, goodwoman girl! I say, he shall be endured: Stop this! Am I the master here, or you? Go on. You'll not endure him! God shall mend my soul! You'll make a mutiny among my guests! You will start trouble! You'll be the woman!" he warns, scolding her at the same time waving a finger at her strictly.

"Why, uncle, 'tis shame." She snaps looking back across the floor at the enemy she spoke of and then at Robert again, fire of hatred in her eyes.

"Go to, go to! You are a saucy girl: isn't it so, indeed? This trick may chance to scathe you, I know what: You must contrary me! Marry, 'tis time. Well said, my hearts! You are a rude young one!! Go! Be quiet, or--More light, more light! For shame! I'll make you quiet. What, cheerly, my hearts!" he raged on her, Deanna staring her eyes wide and her mouth open in shock, her tongue lost. 

He glares at her once and takes off down the left corridor hearing more shouting coming from within it.

She stood solemnly; stiff, and sharp, her lips pursed and her eyes narrow anger, grief and pain swimming within them.

"Patience perforce with willful anger meeting makes my flesh tremble in their different greeting. I will withdraw: but this intrusion shall now seeming sweet convert to bitter gall!" she vowed stamping her foot once growling in frustration. She pulled her mask down over her eyes stomping off onto the floor crossing the crowded hall.

Robert looked over his brow furrowed, watching the figure of a woman quickly cut through the cluster of people. He knew that figure, that walk, that everything, even with the mask he could picture the face perfectly. He thought a moment deciding whether or not to trudge after the clearly angered woman. But he thought better of it, anger burning in edges of his soul. He then spotted Roxton and the lady's sharp glance toward him, as she quickened her pace and headed out of the hall, grabbing something off a table on her way out.

'So that is what has you so infuriated my dear,' he thought cruelly with a pleased grin 'good show Roxton,' he said raising his glass in the direction of his friend, 'Good show.' He chuckled to himself turning back taking a sip from his glass. 

------

Roxton hesitantly approaches the woman, watching her as she stood contently by the window twirling a single red rose in her fair hand.

"If I disrespect with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, this is the sin of a gentleman: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Roxton said to her gently, slowly coming up behind her.

She didn't move, but looked back with her eyes delicately fingering the petals of the rose in her hand. She smiled slightly looking again to the rose as he came to stand next to her.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." She said sweetly extending her open hand looking up into his eyes as he pushed his mask to the top of his head, exposing his face.

He moves his hand touching hers palm-to-palm, looking into her beautiful face, her pale blue-gray eyes holding his in a tender stare. 

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" he asked softly, grinning pleasantly keeping her gaze.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." She said smirking to herself at the slight fall of his confident smile.

But he quickly recovered himself,

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant you, lest faith turn to despair." 

"Saints do not make the first move, though grant for prayers' sake." She grinned becoming quite fond of the handsome man and his clever wit.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." He smiled slowly moving his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." She whispered slyly as the kiss was broken.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." He chuckled moving his head kissing her again.

"You kiss by the book," she smiled self-consciously as she blushed slightly looking deep into his warm green eyes. 

"Madam," Veronica called walking over.

Their loving gaze broke and Roxton pushed his mask back down over his face.

"Madam, your father craves a word with you," Veronica informed the woman.

With a glance back at Roxton the pale-eyed beauty walked off into the crowded hall.

"Who is her father?" Roxton asked fervently. 

Veronica glanced at the clearly smitten young masker, "Marry, bachelor, Her father is the master of the house, And a good man and wise and virtuous he is. I grew to my age with his daughter, that you spoke with; I tell you, he that can lay hold of her shall have the wealth." She replied proudly and with a small bow walked off to attend to her duties.

Roxton stood horrified unable to move, "Is she a Summerlee? O dear account! My foe now owns my life."

Malone came up behind him, unaware of what crisis has recently arisen for his friend.

"Away, be gone; the sport is at the best." He says slapping his Roxton on the back, who still stands in shock.

"Yes, so I fear; the more is my unrest." Roxton groans putting his holding his head in his hand it shaking with anxiety. 

"Nay, gentlemen, prepare not to be gone;" came Summerlee's happy voice from behind them. 

Roxton spun around in alarm standing face to face with his enemy and the father of the captor of his heart. He feared if it weren't for his visor he would be found out and then surely be killed. He prayed he not do something to give himself away.

 "We have a trifling foolish banquet in preparation. Is it even so? Why, then, I thank you all I thank you, honest gentlemen; good night. More torches here! Come on then, let's to bed. I will go to rest." He said shaking Malone's hand and cheerfully walking off down a dark hall.

Malone turned to Roxton raising his mask, wiping the sweat from his now pale face some of it's color slowly beginning to return, he breathed a heavy sigh of relief panting slightly. he gives Roxton a 'thank god' look and then laughs putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We are safe, but had better make ourselves scare while we still have the ability to do so." He chuckled nervously replacing his mask over his face and patting Roxton on the shoulder walking off toward the exit.

------- 

Marguerite stopped on her ascent up the stairs.

"Veronica, come here, What! Veronica!." She called to her friend who upon hearing Marguerite's cry came and stood under her place on the stairs.

" What is yond gentleman?"  Marguerite asked pointing

Veronica looked,  "The son and heir of old Tiberio."

Marguerite nodded and pointed again "What's he that now is going out of the door?"

Veronica looked at her puzzled but turned again, " That, I think, be young Petrucio." She answered not turning back to her but continuing to look out into the hall.

Marguerite smiled "What's he that follows there, that would not dance?" she asked almost whimsically leaning on the stair railing. 

Veronica's brow furrowed confused she looked up at her once and then back to the man, "I know not," she said shaking her head, "Why do you wish to know?" she asked thinking this questioning uncharacteristic for her friend.

"It matters not!" she snapped back defensively.

Veronica put her hands up in surrender, chucking slightly at the mistress's jumpiness.

 "Go ask his name: if he be married. My grave is like to be my wedding bed." Marguerite sighed eagerly, her eyes not leaving the man.

Veronica nodded, seeing the strange air about her friend, the same, as had been the man's when he had asked her the name of her mistress. She chuckled shaking her head walking across the hall.  

Deanna stopped her as she went, "Where do you go so quickly dear friend?" she asked taking a gulp from her wine glass. 

Veronica looked at her before answering, she was leaning against the wall almost in the shadows a bottle at her feet and the wine cup gripped tightly in her hand. Her face was set her eyes narrowed unkindly looking at something across the hall.

"I go to find the name of yonder masker," she said motioning to the man Marguerite had pointed out to her.

Deanna looked at her startled a minute, then glanced behind her at Marguerite waiting anxiously on the stairs. Then looked back at Veronica who stared at her concerned.

"Deanna?"

Deanna swigged down the last of the liquor in her glass standing up from the wall.

"He is a Challenger, the villain's name is Roxton," she spat, throwing her empty glass angrily to a servant passing through the hall. 

Veronica stared shocked and looked back at the man as Deanna stormed out a side door kicking it open, the long cut pleats of her coat blowing behind her as she walked off across the dark yard toward the tree house.

"Oh dear," said Veronica gravely biting the fingernail of her thumb a moment in thought. She turned and hastened off back to Marguerite. 

"Well!" she said impatiently while Veronica quickly climbed the stairs toward her.

Veronica looked past her and then met her anxious eyes, "His name is Romeo, and a Challenger; the only son of your great enemy." She said gravely watching all of the color drain from Marguerite's face. She walked up the stairs past her watching for someone who may be listening.

"My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy. " Marguerite gasped not moving from her place on the stairs her hand moving to her bosom in distress, looking back at Roxton as he exited the hall. 

Veronica looked back down at her worried "What's this? What's this?!" she asked quickly coming back down the stairs toward her.

"A rhyme I learned even now of one I danced with." She answered in a daze, unmoving, clasping the banister firmly.

"Marguerite!" comes Summerlee's call from upstairs.

"  Anon, anon! At once!" Veronica answered back, " Come, let's away; the strangers all are gone," she said taking Marguerite's arm bringing her from her trance, leading her up the stairs.

Marguerite and Veronica disappear up the steps as the room fades into darkness, with the exception of a beam of moonlight in the center of the room.

End of Scene V

Well, well, well what have we here?

A bit of lover's conflict I fear.

Separated by the walls of hate and shame,

Will these two star-crossed lovers let their hearts go lame?

The actions of one may serve for tonight,

But it's not till ACT II that we'll see who fights for what's right . . .

Author's Post ACT I Notes:  WOW . . . .ACT I completed!!

*Happy dance*

*Muse appears*

"Don't do that you'll scare them away," Garlend says

Since when they like this,

"Right,"

You're just mad 'cause you're not doing the happy dance,

"Am not!"

Are too!

"Am-" *Muse is suddenly interrupted by Evil snapping her fingers causing her body to suddenly uncontrollably join in the happy dance*

"Hey!! Hey wait! I-weee!!!" *Goes spinning across the room*

*Evil laughs sitting back down at the computer*

Well while Garlend enjoys herself . . .I think I'll continue with my author's notes . .what do you think? That was enough happy dance for one day? . .yeah me too . .

"WAAHOO!! * Garlend comes spinning across the room *

Anyway back to focus . .

To be completely honest though the hardest part of this was writing those sad little rhymes at the end of each scene. I mean how many things rhyme with five . .not very many . .I mean I sitting here going . . .five . .chive . .dive . .live . . LOL

But really . .

How do you like it so far? Are we pleased?

 I would really love some input. . .

Questions?

Comments?

Criticisms. . *gulp*

I truly enjoy hearing what you think!! 

So please!! Review, Review Review!!!

I think I'm going to post the rest of this by ACT like I did with the first because doing it by scene would be more than just a little tedious I think . .like a fic with very short uninformative chapters . .. AH!! CAN'T STAND IT!! LOL

I hope you are enjoying this because I'm really having a grand ol'time writing it . . and it's just for YOU!!

So just wait till you see what Evil's planned next . . !!!

But you know what I'm going to say now right?

Those famous little words of mine that tell you just how to get what you want from me . . .

Remember, Reviews are Motivating . . . . and you want me to be motivated right?


	6. ACT II Scene ONE

ACT II 

Scene One

Marguerite and Veronica disappear up the steps as the room fades into darkness, with the exception of a beam of moonlight in the center of the room.

 Evil emerges out of the darkness into the ray of silver moonshine. Adorned in long magnificent dark colored robes that are tight to her torso but flowing and elegant everywhere else, her long hair laying on her shoulders, she smiles softly. The slightest hint of a knowing smirk hanging on the corners of her mouth. She holds her hands together casually her elbows pointing down, the long sleeves of her robes flowing to just below her knees.

"Now old desire doth in his deathbed lie," she begins in the same eerie, knowing tone as last she spoke.

"And young affection gapes to be his heir;  
That fairÁ for which love groaned for and would die,  
With tender Marguerite matched, is now not fair.  
Now Roxton is beloved and loves again,   
Alike bewitched by the charm of looks,  
But to his foe supposed he must complain,  
And she steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks:  
Being held a foe, he may not have access  
To breathe such vows as lovers use to swear;  
And she as much in love, her means much less  
To meet her new-beloved any where:  
But passion lends them power, time means, to meet  
Tempering extremities with extreme sweet." Evil finishes taking a bit of a lighter tone. She smiles once at her loyal audience, jumping her eyebrows once and then taking hold of one of the folds of her robes swings it around in a great swoosh of cloth and disappears as the moonlight drips in and exposes the orchard beneath the tree house; the tree house showing in the corner above the scene and the street behind the garden wall.

------

Roxton enters walking along the garden wall looking at it intently. He then jogs back a few paces and taking a running start bounds up the wall, trying desperately to pull himself up, more now from fear of falling then getting over the barrier.  He is tensed, grunting as he strains to pull himself to the flat top of the wall. The calls of his kinsmen suddenly reach his ears.

"Roxton! My cousin Roxton!"

"Oh great," Roxton grunts almost releasing the wall in exasperation, but abruptly clinging to it quickly makes it to the top of the barricade.

-------------

"He is wise and, on my lie, has gone home to bed," said Robert with a bored tone, throwing a rock up the road into the dark.

"He ran this way, and leaped this orchard wall: Call, good Robert," Malone pleads anxious to find his dismal cousin.

Robert puts up his arms to calm his friend and nods his head, rolling his eyes, perhaps he can make this fun.

"Nay, I'll conjure too. Roxton! Humorous! Madman! Passion! Lover!" Robert calls into the dark.

"Oh dear," Malone groans placing a hand over his face.   
  


"Appear you in the likeness of a sigh:  
Speak but one rhyme, and I am satisfied;  
Cry but 'Ay me!' pronounce but 'love' and 'dove;'  
Speak to my gossip Venus one fair word,  
One nick-name for her purblind son and heir,   
Young Adam Cupid, he that shot so trim,  
When King Cophetua loved the beggar-maid!" he stops listening a minute then throws his hands down in disdain.   
  


"He hears not, he stirs not, he moves not; The ape is dead, and I must conjure him." Robert sighs thinking a moment and then beginning again, his face lit with new mischief.  
  


"I summon you by Rosaline's bright eyes,   
By her high forehead and her scarlet lip,  
By her fine foot, straight leg and quivering thigh  
And the demesnes that there adjacent lie,  
That in you likeness you appear to us!" Roberts turns to Malone and smirks.

"And if he hears you, you will anger him," Malone whispers calmly his arms crossed not entertained by the display.

Robert rolls his eyes "This cannot anger him: it would anger him to raise a spirit in his mistress' circle of some strange nature, letting it there stand till she had laid it and conjured it down; that were some spite: my invocation is fair and honest, and in his mistress' name I conjure only but to raise up him." He says trying to put an innocent tone in his voice

"Uh-huh," Malone sighs looking at him not even slightly fooled, "Come, he hath hid himself among these trees, To be consorted with the humorous night: Blind is his love and best befits the dark."

Robert chuckled or rather guffaws "If love be blind, love cannot hit the mark.  
Now will he sit under a medlar tree,  
And wish his mistress were that kind of fruit  
As maids call medlars, when they laugh alone.  
Romeo, that she were, Oh, that she were   
An open et caetera, you a poperin pear!" he finishes looks around now utterly bored, "Roxton, good night: I'll to my truckle-bed; This field-bed is too cold for me to sleep!!" He shouts out into the night, 

"Come, shall we go?" He then turns and asks Malone.

"Yes for it's in vain to seek him here that means not to be found." Malone yawns and they both leave together walking off down the road to their respected beds.

End of Scene One


	7. ACT II Scene TWO

ACT II Scene two 

Roxton cautiously enters the dark Summerlee garden.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound." He mumbles under his breath at the remarks his kinsmen had been calling out about the street.

He looks around a minute amazed but the grandeur and beauty of the garden, then suddenly hearing something hides himself behind a group of poplar trees. He holds his breath as he sees the fiery Deanna walk through the garden seeming to be looking for something or someone; he realizes, and carefully rocks himself farther behind the trees as Deanna still suspicious but satisfied quits the garden.

Roxton releases his breath relieved and begins to catch his nerves when he hears a voice above him, it is a beautiful and soft voice like none he had ever heard before and yet there was something about it that seemed familiar to his ears. He silently turned and moved from the poplars and gazed up to the balcony where he swore he saw and angel standing. A raven- haired soft skinned angel whose voice was like the most beautiful perfect music to his ears.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Marguerite is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,   
That you her maid are far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, Oh, it is my love!   
Oh, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, it is not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven   
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night." Roxton says knowing it uncharacteristically whimsical of himself, but he cannot help it. Not in the presence of this goddess who honors him with her presence, with her light.

"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" he fancies unable to keep himself from grinning

"Ay me!" sighs Marguerite taking her head from her hand completely unaware or Roxton's presence in her garden.

"She speaks!" says Roxton with a start  "Oh, speak again, bright angel! For you are as glorious to this night, being over my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." He says gazing up at his angel

"O Roxton, Roxton! Wherefore art thou Roxton? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if you will not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Summerlee. " Says Marguerite almost giddy with affection and longing, tracing the banister of the balcony with her hand

Roxton raises a playful eyebrow pleased with the idea or her thinking of him, "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" he asks himself when Marguerite begins to speak again and he moves closer to the balcony as to hear her better.

"It is but thy name that is my enemy; you are yourself, though not a Challenger." She begins looking down running her hand along the railing as she walks about thinking,  
  


"What is Challenger? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man." She chuckles to herself softly "Oh, be some other name!" she cries out suddenly to the darkness still oblivious to Roxton's presence beneath her.

Roxton grins  
  


"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet, " she says frowning making a point "So Roxton would, were he not Roxton called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title." She sighs discouraged  "Roxton," she says as if she were speaking to him "doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee-" she thinks a minute changing her tone from demanding to thoughtful and excited "Take all myself." She laughs wrapping her arms around herself and resting her back on the balcony hugging herself she bent back looking up at the starry sky as her frivolous smile fades.

Roxton can resist no longer, he is to full of love and desire for this woman, so he quickly climbs up into a tree and jumps out grasping onto the railing of the balcony and holding himself there his feet resting on a long branch of the tree. 

"I take thee at thy word! Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Roxton!!" he cries out

Startling Marguerite who gasps and jerks away from the railing stepping back toward the curtain to her room. Then she recognizes him and yet doesn't look at all pleased, having been startled and eavesdropped upon.

She walked over to him calmly, he looked at her a  small grin coming to his face, then she suddenly backhanded him and he almost lost his balance as he fell back onto the tree branch which began to bounce up and down as he tried to get his wits back about him.

"What man are thee that thus bescreen'd in night so stumblest on my counsel?!" she demanded setting her hands on her hips

But Roxton could only grin; she looked so very pretty when she was mad. So he calmly looking to her for permission to do so, which she nodded, stood back up and reached the edge of the balcony again, resting his arms on the banister.

She looked at him raising her eyebrows her arms crossed waiting for an answer

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; had I it written, I would tear the word." He said smoothly

She smiled slightly unable to stay angry with him, she let her arms fall and nodded walking over to him, where he stood back a bit raising a hand playfully as she were to strike him again. She just nudged his shoulder and stood with her arms resting on the railing next to him, looking out into the garden as he looked at her.

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound: Are you not Roxton and a Challenger?" she said solemnly getting right to the point still not looking at him.

Roxton sighed looking down and then up at her again "Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike." He whispered softly

"How did you come here, tell me, and wherefore?   
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who you are,  
If any of my kinsmen find you here-" she said earnestly looking to him and taking his eyes which suddenly took her breath away.

"With love's light wings did I over-perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,   
And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
Therefore your kinsmen are no let to me." He said gently brushing her soft cheek with the back of her fingers and then cupping her face in his hand

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee." She said worry apparent in her voice as she placed her hand over his on her face.

"Alack, there lies more danger in your eye than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet, and I am proof against their hostility." He said attempting to disperse her anxiety

"I would not for the world they saw thee here." She said looking into his eyes taking his hand from her face with one hand and caressing his with the other.

He thought for a second in silence of how to banish the fears from his beloved's heart

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight; and if you not love me, let them find me here: my life were better ended by their hate, than death prorogued, wanting of your love." He said honestly

She gasped softly drawing back a bit troubled and defensive "By whose direction found you this place?"

"By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;  
He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.  
I am no pilot; yet, were you as far   
As that vast shore washed with the farthest sea,  
I would adventure for such merchandise." He smiled reaching out for her again but she stepped back unsure attempting to guard her heart perchance it be taken so quickly and broken.

"Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,  
Else would a maiden blush paint my cheek  
For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night   
FainÁ would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny  
What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!" she said with a sigh giving up on trying not to be dreadfully frank,  
"Dost thou love me?-"

Roxton was about to answer when she held up her hand to stop him 

" I know thou wilt say 'Yes,' and I will take thy word: yet if you swear, Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries then say, Jove laughs. Oh gentle Romeo, If you do love, pronounce it faithfully!' she pleaded coming close to him, then she stepped away and turned holding her head fretfully  
  


"Or if you think I am too quickly won," she said turning back her mind and her tongue running quickly and along "I'll frown and be perverse an say you no,  
So you will woo;" she said being very animated as she spoke, so that Roxton had to smile at her worry and her doubt

" But else, not for the world." She said finally with a sigh grasping to the railing leaning toward him   
"In truth," she smiled looking down feeling a bit embarrassed "fair Challenger, I am too fond,  
And therefore you may think my behavior light:  
But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true  
Than those that have more cunning to be strange." She said chuckling nervously a bit  
"I should have been more strange, I must confess,   
But that you overheard, when I was unaware,  
My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,  
And not impute this yielding to light love,  
Which the dark night has so discovered." She finished looking up into his eyes, hers shining with true love and affection.

Roxton smiled thoughtfully at her placing a tender hand upon hers "Lady, by yonder-blessed moon I swear that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops—"

"Oh!" she gasped stepping back " swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that your love prove likewise changeable."

Roxton grinned shaking his head, oh how he loved her. How could he even explain as to show her and set her mind at ease?

 "What shall I swear by?" he asked goodheartedly 

"Do not swear at all;  
Or, if you will, swear by your gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry,  
And I'll believe you." She said coyly smiling bashfully as she looked down away form his gaze.

"If my heart's dear love—" he began 

Marguerite suddenly heard movement within her dwelling 

--------------------------

Veronica walked into Marguerite's room carrying a bundle of fresh linen. Noticing Marguerite is not within she begins to inspect the adjoining washroom then as she reenters the main room she hears voices on the balcony she leans in toward the curtains to hear and realizes who is conversing with her mistress. She looks around worried a moment and then gives up thinking it useless and creeps over to the wall to listen better.

--------------------------

"Well, do not swear: although I joy in you," Marguerite said suddenly interrupting him  
"I have no joy of this contract to-night:  
It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;  
Too like the lightning, which do cease to be  
When one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night!  
This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,  
May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.  
Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest  
Come to your heart as that within my breast!" she said quickly yet reluctantly moving to depart

Roxton had to take a double take to realize what had just happened and then quickly called to her

"Oh, will you leave me so unsatisfied?!"

Marguerite's eyes widened and she stopped and turned to him her body rigid

"What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?!" she asked a bit distributed

"The exchange of your love's faithful vow for mine," Roxton replied pensively unaware of what about his inquiry had bothered her so. 

Marguerite sighed unable to suppress the bright smile of joy that appeared on her face. "I gave you mine before you did request it: and yet I would it were to give again." She nearly laughed with joy

Roxton's eyes widened in alarm "Would you withdraw it? For what purpose, love?"

Marguerite smiled seeing his anxiety  "But to be frank," she said soothingly walking over to him "and give it to you again." They wrapped their arms around each other holding each other in the moonlight the only thing separating them being the banister.  
"And yet I wish but for the thing I have: My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to you, The more I have, for both are infinite." She smiled whimsically laying her head on his shoulder with a sigh.

--------------------------

"It's getting a bit to cozy out there I think," Mumbled Veronica to herself as she peaked out through the curtains. She quickly walked toward the doorway of the room and then turning around calls to her friend.

----------------------------

"Marguerite!!" came from within the house

Marguerite's head jerks up upon hearing the sound

"I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!" she said putting her hands on the sides of his face and kissing him lightly  
"Anon, good Veronica!" she calls back to her friend then turns back to Roxton  "Sweet Challenger, be true.  
Stay but a little, I will come again." Then with another quick kiss she runs into the bedchamber

Roxton stands on the balcony edge his demeanor a bit dreamy an whimsical as he suddenly sways and is again alert as he grabs to railing to keep from falling.

"O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard.  
Being in night, all this is but a dream,   
Too flattering-sweet to be substantial." He whispers into the darkness

Marguerite quick emerges from the bedchamber and rushes to him

"Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed.  
If that your bent of love be honorable,  
You purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow,  
By one that I'll procure to come to you,   
Where and what time you will perform the rite;  
And all my fortunes at your foot I'll lay  
And follow you my lord throughout the world." She smiled holding both of his hands in hers.

He smiled back at her touching his forehead to hers.

------------------

Veronica paces about the bedchamber when Deanna suddenly enters still wearing her rapier about her hip. 

"What goes on sweet Veronica? Where is my dear cousin?" Deanna asked good heartedly

"Uh- she is- but getting some air" said Veronica placing her hands behind her back nervously

"Yes, then I shall join her-"

"Nay!" Veronica said suddenly "I shall call her hither. Madam!!!"

"What is the matter my dear friend?" Deanna asked resting a hand on her sword  

"The matter?"

"You are of frivolous spirits tonight, perhaps you have gotten to into the 'spirits' tonight?" she laughed walking over to the water basin and cupping out a drink with her hand.

"Madam!!" Veronica called again smiling nervously at Deanna

"You need not shout so, I shall just get her myself," she said turning to go out to the balcony

"Nay! I think perhaps you sh-shouldn't" Veronica said a bit nervously coughing suddenly to cover it up.

"Why?"

"Well-err-our friend is in rare spirits herself,"

"Oh, why might that be?" inquired Deanna turning back to her 

"Oh-I-I think perhaps it is product of her finding out about the Challenger and his kinsmen who illegally attended the party tonight, yes-yes it has brought quite tumult upon all of are minds tonight if you can believe that" Veronica sighed, as least she didn't have to lie she just didn't tell the truth

"Well I can truly believe that! I should slay the first Challenger I see for such a act," cried Deanna angrily 

"I know," said Veronica uneasily looking out toward the balcony

"But she is not to worry I will take care of that matter," Deanna said of handedly

"Oh?!" said Veronica suddenly truly disturbed

"Yes I- wait where is that girl?" said Deanna getting suspicious and looking out toward the balcony when she suddenly heard laughter, her eyes widened as she made her way toward the balcony.

"MADAM!!" Veronica called almost pleading

-------------------

"Madam!" came Veronica's voice to Marguerite's ears

She groaned and picked her head up from Roxton's shoulder.

"I come, anon.--But if you mean not well, I do beseech you—" she said looking him in the eyes

"Madam!!!" She head Veronica call again urgency apparent in her tone

"By and by, I come:-- my she is jumpy this evening" she mumbled turning back to him " I do beseech thee to cease thy suit, and leave me to my grief: To-morrow will I send."****

"So thrive my soul—" said Roxton with a joyful smile wrapping his arms around her

She looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

"MADAM!!!"

"OH! A thousand times good night!!" Marguerite laughed and broke away from him and ran toward the bedchamber when she stopped just before entering and blew him a kiss, which he merrily returned.

------------------

Marguerite entered the bedchamber a blissful look on her face when she suddenly almost ran into her cousin.

Her eyes widened in alarm "Deanna!'

"Good eve Marguerite," Deanna smiled looking over her strange demeanor as she stepped back.

"Were you conversing with someone?" Deanna asked suspiciously

"Con-Conversing with someone? Why would you say that?" she said looking over at Veronica who just shrugged

"I heard voices and laughter out on the balcony" she replied 

"Oh-oh well it was just I-I was talking to myself, thinking aloud,"

"Uh-huh" said Deanna cocking her hip crossing her arms.

There was a moment of silence when suddenly Marguerite gasped

"What is it?" said Deanna alarmed

"What-oh-oh nothing I- I just forgot something on the balcony, I'll just be moment" she said looking sternly at Veronica who shrugged looking around.

Marguerite smiled at her cousin and then rushed out onto the balcony. 

Deanna moved to follow her when Veronica ran up behind her 

"Try this" she said urgently and shoved a plum into Deanna's mouth sending her off balance and onto the bed the fruit still jammed between her jaws.  

-------------

"A thousand times the worse, to want your light.  
Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from their books,   
But love from love, toward school with heavy looks. " Roxton sighed leaning back holding to the banister swaying back and forth on the arches of his feet about to descend to the farther to the earth when Marguerite suddenly reemerged from her bedchamber.

"Hist! Roxton, hist! O, for a falconer's voice,  
To lure this tassel-gentle back again!  
Bondage is hoarse, and may not speak aloud;  
Else would I tear the cave where Echo lies,   
And make her airy tongue more hoarse than mine,  
With repetition of my Roxton's name" said Marguerite unable to see him

"It is my soul that calls upon my name:  
How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,  
Like softest music to attending ears!" Roxton said looking back up to the balcony from the tree branch he was standing on.

Marguerite was about to call out again when Deanna suddenly emerged from the bedchamber spitting something over the side of the balcony. Marguerite lunged for a fruit that was on a nearby tree. She tore it from its branch and turned to greet her cousin.  

Roxton had jumped from the tree to the support beams under the balcony to be surely out of sight and clung to them as he felt the boards just above him bend and creak with the weight of the person's walking upon them.

"What are you doing cousin speaking to yourself again?" Deanna asked looking around suspiciously

"Yes, I couldn't remember where I left-err- these yes I picked them for you?"

"Pears?" Deanna asked utterly confused taking the "gift' "thank you- I think," she mumbled walking about the balcony 

She was about to say something when-

"Deanna?!  Oh Deanna I think you should come within-" called Veronica

Deanna looked at Marguerite who smiled as innocently as she possibly could

"Deanna!!"

"I come- I come!!" Deanna replied giving Marguerite a weary look " But I swear if it's more fruit!-" she began as she walked into the bed chamber

Marguerite sighed letting her shoulders fall in relief then she rushed to the banister.

"Roxton!"

"My dear?" he managed to groan as he pulled himself from the balcony beams back to the tree.

She helped him over to the tree and then continued to hold his hand.

"At what o'clock to-morrow shall I send to you?"

"At the hour of nine." Roxton replied smiling in happy anticipation

"I will not fail: its twenty years till then. I have forgot why I did call you back." She smiled ironically

"Let me stand here till thou remember it." Roxton grinned

"I shall forget, to have you still stand there, remembering how I love thy company." Marguerite smile sweetly with a chuckle.

"And I'll still stay, to have you still forget, forgetting any other home but this." He said truthfully

"Its almost morning; I would have you gone: And yet no further than a wanton's bird; Who lets it hop a little from her hand, Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves, And with a silk thread plucks it back again, So loving-jealous of his liberty." She whispered playfully pulling on her arm

"I would I were your bird. " he grinned tilting his head looking at her beautiful face.

"Sweet, so would I: Yet I should kill you with much cherishing. Good night, good night! Parting is such  
sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow." She whispered withdrawing her had slowly and quietly reentering her bedchamber.

-------------

Marguerite stops suddenly upon entering her bedchamber walking in on a strange sight.

Veronica and Deanna are both standing on their heads on the bed leaning against the wall for support.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Veronica! All I'm seeing is red, from the blood rushing to my head!!" she said frustrated tilting forward back onto the bed.

She sits up attempting to steady herself as all of the blood rushes from her head back to the rest of her body.

"What were you doing?" asked Marguerite awkwardly 

"Don't ask!" said Deanna tersely holding her head

"At least it didn't have to do with fruit-" said Veronica flopping forward from her headstand onto the bed.

"This is true," Deanna remarked standing "Now Marguerite what is going on? I know the two of you are hiding something,"

"Hiding something?! Well-Well I am offended that you would say so beloved Deanna I-"

"Veronica said you were upset by the news of a Challenger at the party today, how so?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"How so were you upset?"

"I-I-I suppose just as much as the rest of us, it was rude of them to come to the gathering as they did, not being invited or of good merit."  
  


"Uh-huh" said Deanna who then looked at Veronica and Marguerite and sighed. "Ok I give up, I'm to exhausted for this I say we all retire, we are do for some good rest." She sighed getting up and kissing each of her 'sisters' on the cheek and then exiting the room.

Marguerite and Veronica both released their breath feeling a great weight lifted and fell onto the bed.

-----------------------------

"Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in your breast!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!   
Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell,   
His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell." Said Roxton merrily jumping down from the tree to the ground and running off into the dark.

Deanna watched from her balcony window as the young Challenger ran from garden.

"Be quick young Challenger for if yee sumbl'est thou will be sorry to find me there when you pull thy face from the dry earth. There, watching you as now I will always be, so long as thou trys to consort with my family. Most of all my cousin." Deanna whispered into the night  "She needn't experience the pain that men like you can conjure, for I know it only to well to let that happen." She frowned old memories stirring up from her soul a small tear of regret and a new oath running down her cheek.

End of Scene Two


	8. ACT II Scene THREE

ACT II

Scene Three

Scene comes into view with Shaman Jesabar, a small older man with long gray hair running down his back, the hair line on the top of his head receding from his sun baked brown face, as he walks about his large garden, now and then leaning over and checking the plants with his rough wrinkling hands.

He looks up at the sky as he picks a few pods of sweet peas and sets them into the large front pockets of his gardening apron, which is dirty and worn from use.

"The grey-eyed morn smiles on the frowning night,  
Piercing the eastern clouds with streaks of light,  
And flecked darkness like a drunkard reels  
From forth day's path and Titan's fiery wheels:  
Now, ere the sun advance his burning eye,  
The day to cheer and night's dank dew to dry," he chuckled with a deep hoarse voice that only comes with age.

"I must up-fill this osier cage of ours  
With baleful weeds and precious-juiced flowers.  
The earth that's nature's mother is her tomb;  
What is her burying grave that is her womb,  
And from her womb children of divers kind  
We sucking on her natural bosom find,  
Many for many virtues excellent,  
None but for some and yet all different.  
O, fickle is the powerful grace that lies  
In herbs, plants, stones, and their true qualities:  
For not so vile that on the earth doth live  
But to the earth some special good doth give, " He smiles picking up a small purple flower

"Nor aught so good but strain'd from that fair use  
Revolts from true birth, stumbling on abuse:  
Virtue itself turns vice, being misapplied;  
And vice sometimes by action dignified.  
Within the infant rind of this small flower  
Poison hath residence and medicine power:  
For this, being smelt, with that part cheers each part;  
Being tasted, slays all senses with the heart." He frowns ironically fingering the small flower with his brown-callused fingers.

"Two such opposed kings encamp them still  
In man as well as herbs, grace and rude will;  
And where the worser is predominant,  
Full soon the canker death eats up that plant." He finished looking back down to the rest of his garden letting the flower fall to the soft brown earth.

Roxton suddenly is seen as he comes running into the scene and jumps almost silently over the small stonewall and stands waiting for the old shaman to look up, but he does not. 

Instead he smiles to himself aware of the young mans presence wanting him to make the first move, for it is to early for this to be a typical visit.

"Good Morrow sage!" Roxton calls to the old man

"Benedicite! What early tongue so sweet saluteth me?" The old man played looking up, but around in the opposite direction of Roxton.

"Young son, it argues a distempered head  
So soon to bid good morrow to thy bed:  
Care keeps his watch in every old man's eye,  
And where care lodges, sleep will never lie;  
But where unbruised youth with unstuff'd brain  
Does couch his limbs, there golden sleep doth reign:  
Therefore thy earliness doth me assure  
Thou art up-roused by some distemperature; " he said stopping his searching of the landscape and standing with his back to Roxton and then beginning to turn slowly  
  


"Or if not so, then here I hit it right, our Roxton hath not been in bed to-night." He smiles suspiciously crossing his arms as he is now facing Roxton.

"That last is true; the sweeter rest was mine." Roxton laughs walking over to the man

"God pardon sin! Were thou with Rosaline?!" the Shaman asks uncrossing his arms the thought disturbing him

"With Rosaline, my ghostly father? No; I have forgot that name, and that name's woe." Roxton said merrily picking up the shaman's basket of seed and throwing handfuls of it over the garden as he had grown accustomed to do when so often visiting the old man.

"That's my good son" The Shaman smiles putting a hand on Roxton's back then his head perked up his face turning a bit more serious " but where have you been, then?"

Roxton spun around his expression one of great joy and excitement, "I'll tell thee, ere you ask it me again. I have been feasting with mine enemy, Where on a sudden one hath wounded me, That's by me wounded: both our remedies within your help and holy physic lies: I bear no hatred, blessed man, for, lo, My intercession likewise steads my foe."

The Shaman stood still his brow furrowed in a concerned confusion, "Be plain, good son, and homely in thy drift; riddling confession finds but riddling shrift." He laughed ironically shaking his head.

"Then plainly know my heart's dear love is set on the fair daughter of rich Capulet:" Roxton said spinning back his whole spirit lifted with the joy that came with the thought of his dear Marguerite.

The shaman's eyebrow raised suddenly alarmed at the young man's confession.

"As mine on hers, so hers is set on mine; and all combined, save what you must combine by holy marriage: when and where and how we met, we woo'd and made exchange of vow, I'll tell thee as we pass; but this I pray, That you consent to marry us to-day." Roxton finished looking at the shaman in earnest for his answer.

The shaman stepped back looking solemn as though he was processing what he had just been told, not yet having comprehended it's meaning.

"Holy Saint Francis!!!!" he yelled out suddenly throwing his arms out animating his shock. "What a change is here! Is Rosaline, whom thou loved so dear, so soon forsaken? Young men's love then lies not truly in their hearts, but in their eyes." He groaned turning away from Roxton putting his face in his hand as he kneeled to the ground to continue with his garden.  
"Jesu Maria, what a deal of brine has washed your sallow cheeks for Rosaline! How much salt water thrown away in waste, to season love, that of it doth not taste!" he grumbled to himself remembering how Roxton had grieved over his unreturned love for Rosaline. Roxton walked over and crouched down opposite him so he could see the old shaman's face.  
"The sun not yet thy sighs from heaven clears, your old groans ring yet in my ancient ears!! Lo, here upon thy cheek the stain doth sit of an old tear that is not wash'd off yet: If ever you waste thyself and these woes thine, Thou and these woes were all for Rosaline: And art thou changed? Pronounce this sentence then; Women may fall, when there's no strength in men. " Jesabar said quickly waving a pointed shovel in a warning manner toward Roxton's face.

"Thou teased me often for loving Rosaline." Roxton reminded sweetly

"For doting, not for loving, pupil mine." Jesabar returned in the same tone

"And worse me bury love." Roxton commented looking off behind him

"Not in a grave, to lay one in, another out to have." The shaman said like an old passage as he pressed the roots of a newly planted flower into the ground.

"I pray thee, kid not; she whom I love now doth grace for grace and love for love allow; The other did not so." Roxton said almost in earnest trying to convince his mentor that he had honest motives.

"O, she knew well your love did read by rote and could not spell. But come, young waverer, come, come with me. In one respect I'll thy assistant be; for this alliance may so happy prove, to turn your households' bitterness to pure love." The shaman smiled standing and beginning to walk toward his large ceremonial hut, Roxton following at his heals apprehensive, stopping only once to pick up the forgotten basket of seed.

"O, let us hence; I stand on sudden haste." Roxton said impatiently as they entered the elaborate hut.

"SHHH" the Shaman hushed turning around sharply to stop the young man's loud ranting in the place of worship.

Roxton nodded a bit of guilt and embarrassment on his face as the shaman turned and walked farther into the familiar shelter.

"Wisely and slow; they stumble that run fast." Jesabar chuckled as he ushered Roxton into his living chamber for further discussion.

 End of Scene Three


	9. ACT II Scene FOUR

ACT II

Scene Four

Robert and Malone walk about the market of the Zanga village watching the hustle and bustle of the people as the sun grows higher in the sky and more merchants arrive to sell their wares. 

"Where in the devil is Roxton? Came he not home last night?" Robert asked irritably as he lifted an apple from a nearby cart, rubbing it clean on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Not to his father's; I spoke with his man." Malone responded plainly as they both took a seat on the steps of the large ceremonial hut in the middle of the village.

"Ah," Robert said taking a bite of his apple "that same pale hard-hearted wench, that Rosaline. Torments him so, that he will sure run mad."

Malone nods once acknowledging the comment as he decides whether or not to tell his friend of something else that Roxton's man told him.

Robert nudges him playfully seeing his troubled demeanor. Malone smiles slightly putting up his hand in surrender. He took a deep breath and sighed knowing what the utterance of his worry would do to his friend. He sighed deciding that he had better tell Robert now than suffer his wrath, from being told by another, later.

"Deanna, the kinsman of old Summerlee, hath sent a letter to his father's house." Malone said calmly

"A challenge, on my life!" Robert stormed angrily standing up and throwing his half eaten apple to the ground.

"Roxton will answer it." Malone said not moving from his place on the steps.

"Any man that can write may answer a letter." Robert said saucily raising his nose in the air.

"Nay, he will answer the letter's master, how he dares, being dared." Malone said logically looking up at Robert slight worry apparent on his face.

"Alas poor Roxton! He is already dead; stabbed with a white wench's black eye; shot through the ear with a love-song; the very pin of his heart cleft with the blind cupid's arrow: and is he a man to  
encounter Deanna?"

(Deanna enters from the side a basket under her arm, her long hair down and blowing about her in the breeze as she looks through the goods in the market. She perks up hearing her name and steps over toward a large wall near the ceremonial hut so as to hear better.)

"Why, what is Deanna?" Malone asked eager to hear Robert's take on the feral woman. Because it was well known that Robert was accustomed to be easily upset and angered when the fiery woman of the Summerlee house was brought up in conversation, the same able to be said of the woman herself when his friend's name reached her ears.

"More than princess of cats, I can tell you. O, she is the courageous mistress of compliments. She fights as you sing prick-song, keeps time, distance, and proportion; rests me her minimum rest, one, two, and the third in your bosom: the very butcher of a silk button, a duelist, a duelist; a lady of the very first house, of the first and second cause: ah, the immortal passado! the punto reverso! The hai!" Robert said smoothly skipping about the steps around Malone animating his words.

(Deanna puts down her basket and rests her arms up on the short wall interested in what they are saying about her.)

"The what?!" Malone said confused standing up

"The pox of such antic, lisping, affecting fantasticoes; these new tuners of accents! By Jesu, a very good blade! A very tall woman! A very good whore!" He laughed cruelly 

(Deanna's eyes widened in enraged horror)

'"Why, is not this a lamentable thing, grandsire, that we should be thus afflicted with these strange flies, these fashion-mongers, these perdona-mi's, who stand so much on the new form, that they cannot at ease on the old bench? O, their bones, their bones!" Robert continued when they heard a loud crash and both turned suddenly. Robert's face fell.

"Ah!" Malone chuckled unaware of Robert's despairing expression, as he sat down again "I fear she heard you!"

Robert watched guiltily and horror stricken as Deanna stormed angrily from the market her hands balled into fists, her long hair and cloak swishing about behind her as she disappeared from sight behind a building.  He hadn't realized that she was there or the viciousness of his words, till that moment as he replayed them in his mind. 'My god what have I done!' he agonized in his head.

----------------------------------------

Deanna turned behind the stone building pushing her back up against the wall breathing in quickly squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to suppress the stinging tears of rage and betrayal that were forming in her eyes.

'Why is this happening?! Why do I care so!' Deanna mentally screamed at herself. 'Why am I surprised he's just like any other man,' she thought.

"-Always has been," Deanna growled drawing her rapier and stabbing it into a pile of burlap bags full of flour and other dry goods. The powder swirled about as she replaced her sword in its holster. She took a deep breath and tidied herself, fluffing her hair and brushing the flower off her cloths.

 "Deanna?" she heard someone call from behind her. She turned, to see Veronica before her a slightly worried and yet surprised expression on her face.

------------------------------------------

"Here comes Roxton, here comes Roxton!" Malone cried delighted at finally catching sight of his friend.

Robert quickly regained himself and turned with a smirk to face the direction his friend was coming from.

"Without his roe, like a dried herring: flesh, flesh, how art thou fishified! Now is he for the numbers that Petrarch flowed in: Laura to his lady was but a kitchen-wench; marry, she had a better love to  
be-rhyme her; Dido a dowdy; Cleopatra a gipsy; Helen and Hero hildings and harlots; Thisbe a grey eye or so, but not to the purpose. Signior Roxton, bonjour! There's a French salutation to your French slop. You gave us the counterfeit fairly last night." Roberts said irritably, jumping two steps and landing nimbly in front of his friend, crossing his arms and turning his nose up in a snooty manor.

"Good morrow to you both. " Roxton laughed at his friend's silly animated manor "What counterfeit did I give you?"

"The slip, sir, the slip; can you not conceive?" Robert replied waving his hands about and then slapping them together twice as if the answer was obvious. 

"Pardon, good Robert, my business was great; and in such a case as mine a man may strain courtesy." Roxton chuckled still amused by his friend's antics.

"That's as much as to say, such a case as yours constrains a man to bow in the hams." Robert said making his voice sound more nasal and dignified as he proceeded to curtsey.

"Meaning, to court'sy." Roxton tolled his eyes

"Thou hast most kindly hit it." Robert smiled standing up straight again.

"A most courteous exposition," Roxton joked lightly

"Nay, I am the very pink of courtesy." Robert smiled smugly sitting and then reclining back on the stairs a wide grin on his face.

Roxton shook his head, "Pink for flower."

"Right," Robert replied sarcastically looking around. "Ay look at this!"

They look and see Veronica (her face partially covered by a veil, starting under her eyes) accompanied by the small comical nameless boy that Roxton and Malone met on the road just the day before.

(Author's Side Note :I cut a large part out here where Roxton –ere- Romeo and Mercutio or Robert were verbally sparing in good fun, it was quite long and didn't effect the story so. .yeah I took it out. Thanks, back to the story)

"Boy!" Veronica called sweetly

"Anon," the boy replied blandly being very bored

"My fan please," she requested in the same tone

"Good boy, to hide her face; for her fan's the fairer face!!" Robert shouted from where he lay on the steps.

Veronica looked up sharply "Deanna was right he is in a rare mood today," she mumbled to herself as she walked over to them.

"Good morning, gentlemen." She said kindly

"Good afternoon, fair gentlewoman." Robert remarked looking from her up to the sky.

"Is it good afternoon?" Veronica asked attempting to stay on good terms.

"'Tis no less, I tell you, for the bawdy hand of the dial is now upon the prick of noon." Robert said calmly with a mischievous smirk on his face

"Out upon you! What a man are you!" Veronica scolded stepping back abruptly

"One, gentlewoman, which God hath made for himself to ruin." Robert smirked satisfied with his answer

"By my vow, it is well said; 'for himself to ruin,' quoth a'? " Veronica finished stopping the man short of words 

"Gentlemen, can any of you tell me where I may find the young Roxton?"

"I can tell you; but young Roxton will be older when you have found him than he was when you sought him: I am the youngest of that name, for fault of a worse." Roxton said casually unaware to whom he is speaking.

"You say well." Veronica smiled under her veil

"Yea, is the worst well? Very well took, I faith; wisely, wisely." Robert muttered looking around.

Veronica just rolled her eyes looking back to Roxton.

"If you be he, sir, I desire some confidence with you." She said confidently

"She will invite him to some supper." Malone laughed

Veronica, Roxton and Robert all looked back at him surprised

"WhaAat?!" he said defensively, 'as if I can't joke' he thought

"HA-HA!!" Robert laughed out slapping his knee "A bawd, a bawd, a bawd! so ho!"

"What hast thou found?" Roxton asked confused

"No hare, sir;" He started standing again pacing up and down and across the steps "unless a hare, sir, in a lenten pie, that is something stale and hoar ere it be spent. An old hare hoar, And an old hare hoar, Is very good meat in lent But a hare that is hoar Is too much for a score, When it hoars ere it be spent. "he continued more to himself than anyone else, everyone staring at him with perplexed expressions when his head suddenly shot up and he turned " Roxton, will you come to your father's? We'll to dinner, thither."

Roxton just gave his friend a very confused look and shook his head turning to the nurse "I will follow you,"

Veronica cocked her head the side in a 'no really?' expression.

"Farewell, ancient lady; farewell, lady, lady, lady." Robert called as he danced about the steps as they began to depart.

Veronica turned back on last time and let her veil fall, "Farewell Good Robert," she said sweetly aware of his now shocked expression upon seeing her 'again' conversing with his friend, him for once being in the dark.

Roxton too equally shocked by who it truly was that he was speaking to.

 (Robert and Malone fade out of view as Veronica and Roxton walk out of the market and into the jungle.)

"I-I beg pardon for my dear woman, he is a gentleman that loves to hear himself talk, and will speak more in a minute than he will stand to in a month." Roxton began nervously afraid his friend had offended the maiden of his mistress.

"An he speak any thing against me, I'll take him down, an anyone lustier than he is, and twenty such Jacks; and if I cannot, I'll find those that shall. Scurvy knave! I am none of his flirt-gills; I am  
none of his skains-mates. And thou must stand by too, and suffer every knave to use me at his pleasure?" Veronica scolded the boy next to her getting upset.

"I saw no man use you a pleasure; if I had, my weapon should quickly have been out, I warrant you: I dare draw as soon as another man, if I see occasion in a good quarrel, and the law on my side." The small boy said pulling out his tiny dagger.

Veronica smiled and just shook her head at how silly she was being, "OH! I am sorry, but away with you now " she shooed the boy away, " I am so vexed, that every part about me quivers. Scurvy knave! Pray you, sir, a word: and as I told you, my young lady bade me inquire you out; what she bade me say, I will keep to myself: but first let me tell ye, if ye should lead her into a fool's paradise, as they say, it were a very gross kind of behavior, as they say: for the gentlewoman is young; and, therefore, if you should deal double with her, truly it were an ill thing to be offered to any gentlewoman, and very weak dealing!!" Veronica ranted getting upset again backing a startled Roxton up against a large tree.

"Woman, commend me to thy lady and mistress. I protest unto thee—" Roxton began regain his nerve when she interrupted him her protective demeanor gone.

"Good heart, and, I' faith, I will tell her as much: Lord, Lord, she will be a joyful woman." Veronica smiled turning away letting him step back form the tree.

"What will you tell her? Thou dost not mark me." Roxton almost pleaded

"I will tell her, sir, that you do protest; which, as I take it, is a gentlemanlike offer." Veronica said calmly turning around

"Tell her to devise some means to come to shrift this afternoon; and there she shall at Shaman Jesabar cell be shrived and married. Here is for thy pains-" Roxton said placing some coins in Veronica's hand.

Veronica laughed, "No truly sir; not a penny." She protested with another laugh handing the money back.

Roxton looked at it, "Go to; I say you shall." He said earnestly

"This afternoon, sir? Well, she shall be there." Veronica nodded with delight knowing how happy Marguerite would be.

"And stay, good nurse, behind the abbey wall: Within this hour my man shall be with thee and bring thee cords made like a tackled stair;  
which to the high top-gallant of my joy must be my convoy in the secret night. Farewell; be trusty, and I'll quit thy pains: Farewell; commend me to thy mistress." Roxton said Veronica nodded knowing the drill.

"Now God in heaven bless thee!" Veronica smiled waving as he began to depart but then a thought came ot her mind 

"Hark you, sir!!" she called

"What say'st thou, my dear woman?" Roxton asked stepping back to her.

"Is-is your man secret? Did you never hear it said that, two may keep counsel, putting one away?" Veronica asked concerned

"I warrant thee, my man's as true as steel." Roxton laughed

Veronica sighed, and they were silent a moment "There is a nobleman in town, one Fantain, that would fain lay knife aboard; but she, good soul, had as life see a toad, a very toad, as see him. I anger her sometimes and tell her that Paris is the more proper man; but, I'll warrant you, when I say so, she looks as pale."

Roxton looked a bit disturbed upon hearing that there was someone else attempting to court his Marguerite but he controlled himself,

"Commend me to thy lady." He said trying to make his getaway quickly not wanting to hear any more of the nobleman Fantain.

"But she wants you young Challenger," Veronica said causing him to stop and turn back to her.

"So I warn thee," she said stepping up to him he demeanor stern "Treat her well, as any good lady should be treated, nay, better! - For if not- I shall be the least of your worries. This I promise." She said resolutely

"I swear," he said looking into her eyes

She searched his face and could find no hint that he wasn't being truthful so satisfied she closed her eyes and nodded. 

"Good, - A thousand times good," she smiled and walked past him back out to the market.

He turned around and watched her and seeing the boy rejoin her and then departed himself.

End of Scene Four


	10. ACT II Scene FIVE

ACT II

Scene five

Marguerite walks restlessly about in the Summerlee orchard beneath the tree house. She wrings her hands as she looks toward the gates of the orchard for some sign or her friend's approach.

"The clock struck nine when I did send that nurse; in half an hour she promised to return." Marguerite began to worry 

"Perchance she cannot meet him: that's not so. O, she is lame!" she said suddenly frustrated slamming her fist onto the bough of an apple tree.

 "Love's heralds should be thoughts, Which ten times faster glide than the sun's beams, driving back shadows over louring hills: Therefore do nimble-pinion'd doves draw love, And therefore hath the wind-swift Cupid wings." Marguerite said whimsically taking comfort in her day dream, only to be abruptly brought back to reality when she looked back to the gate which still showed no sign of Veronica.

"Now is the sun upon the high most hill of this day's journey, and from nine till twelve is three long hours, yet she is not come." Marguerite groaned sitting down under the apple tree covering her face with her hands.

"If she had use of her affections and warm youthful blood, She would be as swift in motion as a ball; My words would bandy her to my sweet love, And his to me: But she move as the old folks, many feign as they were dead; Unwieldy, slow, heavy and pale as lead." she said scornfully the words coming out muffled through her hands. She picked her head up and sighed resting her chin on the top of her hand when she suddenly perked up.

"O God, she comes!" Marguerite cried jumping up, " O honey nurse, what news? Hast thou met with him? Send thy man away." She yelled running over to him a extra bounce in her step.

"Away with you now, you have been most helpful," Veronica said smiling at the boy who taking his cue departed back to the house.

"Now, good sweet Veronica!" Marguerite cried reaching her but her bright smile faded " --O Lord, why do you look sad? Though news be sad, yet tell them merrily; If good, you shame the music of sweet news by telling it to me with so sour a face." She said earnestly taking hold over Veronica's shoulders.

"I am a-weary, give me leave awhile: how my bones ache! What a day out have I had!" Veronica said putting her hand on her forehead as she turned form Marguerite a mischievous smile coming to her face.

Marguerite stands anxious slightly shocked by her old friends actions.

"I would thou hadst my bones, and I your news-" Marguerite said as sweetly as she could her patience waning "Nay, come, I pray thee, speak; good, good nurse, speak." Marguerite said putting her hand gently on her arm.

"My word, what haste? Can you not stay awhile? Do you not see that I am out of breath?" Veronica continued still turned away from Marguerite

 "How art thou out of breath, when thou has breath to say to me that thou art out of breath?!" Marguerite said through gritted teeth beginning to tighten her hold on Veronica's arm.

Feeling this Veronica started to move away attempting to let the blood flow back into her arm.

"The excuse that you make in this delay is longer than the tale you do excuse. Is thy news good, or bad? Answer to that; say either, and I'll stay the circumstance: Let me be satisfied, is it good or bad?" Marguerite said slowly raising her voice as she charged at Veronica and turned her around the both of them then falling onto the grass Marguerite holding to Veronica's dress collar. "Tell me!"

" Well, you have made a simple choice; you know not how to choose a man-" Veronica said calmly regaining her composure as she laid back on the grass stretching her arms out looking up at the sky "Roxton! No, not he; though his face be better than any man's, yet his leg excels all men's; and for a hand, and a foot, and a body," she smiled moving the said body parts knocking Marguerite off of her, who was looking at her with a perplexed face.  
  


"Though they be not to be talked on, yet they are past compare: he is not the flower of courtesy, but, I'll warrant him, as gentle as a lamb. Go thy ways, wench; serve God. What, have you dined at home?" Veronica said finally looking over at Marguerite who was lying on her side staring at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"W-WHAT?!" Marguerite said sitting right up a exasperated tone in her voice.

"Have you dined at home?" Veronica repeated her question calmly stilly lying on her back her face turned to her frazzled companion.

"No, no: but all this did I know before. What says he of our marriage? What of that?" Marguerite moaned anxiously

"Lord, how my head aches! What a head have I! It beats as it would fall in twenty pieces. My back o' t' other side, --O, my back, my back! Shame your heart for sending me about, to catch my death with spreeing up and down!" Veronica pretended to groan reaching her hands up to her head to animate her suffering.

Marguerite's face felling to her hand annoyed.

"I' faith, I am sorry that thou art not well. Sweet, sweet, sweet Veronica, tell me, what says my love?" Marguerite said attempting to play nice again as she moved a bit closer to her friend leaning over her face.

"Your love says, like an honest gentleman, and a courteous, and a kind, and a handsome, and, I warrant, a virtuous," Veronica began turning toward her resting her head on her bent are "--Where is your father?" she said suddenly looking around.

Marguerite's face lost all expression

"Where- is -my-fa-ther!" Marguerite repeated slowly with drained patience "Why, he is within; Where should he be? How oddly thou reply! 'Your love says, like an honest gentleman, where is your father!!'" She said standing finally become fed up with the game Veronica was playing

" O God's lady dear! Are you so hot? " Veronica laughed sitting up, Marguerite began to blush turning back to her 

"Marry, come here, I am finished; is this the medicine for my aching bones? Henceforward do your messages yourself-

" Veronica laughed again, Marguerite sitting back down with her on the grass under the tree.

"Here's such twist! Now come, what says Roxton?" Marguerite said almost pleading grabbing her friend's hands.

Veronica smiled, "Have you got leave to go to confession today?"

"I have." Marguerite nodded apprehensive 

"Then go you hence to Friar Jesabar's cell; there stays a husband to make you a wife!!" Veronica said great gladness in her voice

Marguerite shouted with joy and jumped into her friend's arms hugging her with all of her delight.

" Now comes the wanton blood up in your cheeks, they'll be in scarlet straight at any news. Get you to church; I must another way, to fetch a ladder, by which your love must climb soon when it is dark," she said releasing Marguerite and standing " I am the drudge and toil in your delight, But you shall bear the burden soon at night. Go; I'll to dinner: go you to the hut!!" Veronica laughed

Marguerite jumped up smiling brighter than Veronica had ever seen her smile before.

"OH Thank you!! Thank yoU!!!" Marguerite cried hugging her friend once again.

"Yes, well- go!! Get you to church before that man changes his mind!!" Veronica laughed sending Marguerite off 

"Go to high fortune! Honest nurse, farewell!" she heard Marguerite call as she watched her gracefully but swiftly ran from the orchard.

Veronica sighed and closing her eyes pleased for her friend but unable to shake a bad feeling form the back of her mind, a feeling she had felt only once before.

------

Deanna walks in on the seen from the other side of the orchard, having seen a excited transaction go on between her two dear friends and marguerite run off with great hast.

She walked up silently behind Veronica who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Good eve Sweet Veronica," she said gently and watched as her friend jumped about three feet spinning around her eyes wide with fright.

"Deanna!" she said her voice still shaking, not really being relieved to see her standing there.

"It is only me, sorry to have given you such a scare-" Deanna said good-naturedly. 

"No real –*gulp*- harm done-" Veronica said attempting to calm herself hundreds of thoughts running through her mind.

'How long has she been there? Does she know? What does she know? What will she do? She seems so calm -too calm-' she thought frantically.

"Veronica?" Deanna said seeing Veronica's mind wander again

"Yes?" Veronica said suddenly snapping back to the present

Deanna laughed crossing her arms casually "Where is my cousin off to in such a hurry?"

"Cousin? Off to?" Veronica repeated her stomach doing flips inside of her

"Yes- in a hurry-" Deanna smiled repeating the rest for her, beginning to think of reasons why Veronica was so much on edge.

"W-why, she- Marguerite is-off to confession," Veronica sighed smiling finally getting her bearings

"Confession-" Deanna said nodding once

Veronica smiled praying silently

"Well then I will just see her when she returns-" Deanna smiled

"Yes- good- well I-I must be off to help with supper," Veronica said beginning to walk away.

Deanna nodded "Oh and Veronica?"

"Yes," Veronica said putting on a smile turning back

"You would tell me if something was wrong with Marguerite, wouldn't you?" she asked looking up at her

Veronica stared back at her her smile fading 'Of course," Veronica said slowly "If- something was wrong-" 

Deanna nodded "Thank you Veronica,"

Veronica nodded and stood there for a minute thinking, "Well I must be off of your uncle will have my head-"

Deanna nodded and Veronica walked off to the tree house that bad feeling stirring within her again.

End of Scene Five


	11. ACT II Scene SIX

ACT II

Scene six

Roxton and Shaman Jesabar stand in the ceremonial hut.

Roxton paces about nervously while Jesabar sits in silent prayer.

'Perhaps this time-Perhaps this time' he thinks to himself

"So smile the heavens upon this holy act, that after hours with sorrow chide us not!" Jesabar said suddenly his thoughts bringing him back to old memories.

"Amen, amen! But come what sorrow can, It cannot offset the exchange of joy that one short minute gives me in her sight: Do thou but close our hands with holy words, Then love-devouring death do what he dare; It is enough I may but call her mine." Roxton proclaims dreamily

Jesabar just nods closing his eyes again in prayer.

"These violent delights have violent ends  
And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,  
Which as they kiss consume: the sweetest honey  
Is loathsome in his own deliciousness  
And in the taste confounds the appetite:  
Therefore love moderately; long love doth so;  
Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow." The shaman finishes quietly then looks up hearing someone approach, "Here comes the lady: O, so light a foot Will ne'er wear out the everlasting flint: A lover may bestride the gossamer That idles in the wanton summer air, And yet not fall; so light is vanity."

"Good eve to my ghostly confessor." Marguerite says stopping at the door unable to suppress the smile that spreads over her features.

"Romeo shall thank thee, daughter, for us both." Jesabar smiles his voice bringing Roxton out of his daze

"As much to him, else is his thanks too much." She giggled slightly

"Ah, Marguerite! " Roxton cries realizing her arrival with great delight, "If the measure of you joy be heaped like mine and that thy skill be more to blazon it, then sweeten with thy breath This neighbor air, and let rich music's tongue unfold the imagined happiness that both receive in either by this dear encounter."

Marguerite smiled walking up to him and taking his hand.

"Conceit, more rich in matter than in words, brags of his substance, not of ornament: They are but beggars that can count their worth; But my true love is grown to such excess I cannot sum up the sum of half my wealth." She smiled looking into his eyes, he doing the same.

Jesabar looked back and forth between the two lovers his eyebrow cocked up, he sees them leaning in for a kiss and decided he had better get things moving.

"A-hem, Come, come with me, and we will make short work; For, by your leaves, you shall not stay alone till holy church incorporate two in one." He said moving and dragging Roxton away by his collar.

Marguerite chuckled and followed them her heart happier than she could ever remember.

End of Scene Six

Author's Notes: Wow . . . . it's been so long since I updates . .sorry about that everyone. I had this done a while ago but it seens I've been busy lately. It's my fault though and I'm sorry. So here's ACT II I haven't even started on Act III but I'll get on it as soon as I can. I don't give up on any of my stories!! And I'm not going to start now!!!

I have to apologize though for not writing those little poems at the end but I've been so drained lately I figured you'd care more about the story than the silly poems. Same with the editing . .so sorry about the errors . .if there is anything major just let me know alright? Thanks.

Well I was slightly disappointed with the response I got to this I mean only five Review for a whole ACT!!!

Willy would be appalled!!

But that doesn't make the reviews of those who were considerate enough to review less meaningful!! So for those wonderful people . . . . please find your name . .

**veggie5** ~ OH YOUR AWESOME!!! VEGGIE!! I love yoU!! Number one fan right here baby!! And just try and challenge me on that !! * looks around dangerously* didn't think so . .lol You're really great, thanks so much!! It means so much coming from you, a talented writer and a awesome person yourself!! Thanks so much for everything!! I hope this Act held it's own!! Thanks so much!! OH and please I have two other stories I'd love for you to check out, specifically 'The Game' I think you'll like it!! Well thanks so much again you're the best!

**SallyAnne** ~ OH thank you so much!! For reading my stories!! It means so much to hear you say you like them!! Especially Deanna and Robert, they're my babies ya know!! Lol  Thanks so much for reviewing!! It really means a lot to me!!

**Michi** ~ Oh! I'm blushing from head to toe!! You're awesome!! Thank you so much!! It really means a lot to me!! I'm glad you liked the idea. I love Shakespeare to!! And I was like hey I could do that . .so I did lol!!! And as far as the ending goes you'll just have to stay with me and see *wink* lol Thanks again so much!!

**Ariadne **~ Thanks so much for reviewing . .I really enjoyed your review. I laughed, I guess I'm a little Shakespeare'd out lol. But  thanks so much for reviewing!! And don't worry the death scene if off a little bit. Thanks again!! So much!! It really means a lot!!

**LadySammyMRoxton** ~ German? That's awesome!! I wish I was bilingual . .actually I wish I was any lingual . .I want Marguerite's linguistic powers!!! *sobs uncontrollably* 

Garlend My Muse- " Don't worry she does this sometimes it'll stop."

Anyway *Evil sits back up brushing her hair from her face*

Garlend- "Told ya"

Thanks so much for your compliments it really means a lot!! And as far as old English check out and Shakespearean work or anything from the Elizabethan times. It's pretty Kool!!

Well thanks again everyone!!! and I really hope you enjoy Act Two of Marguerite and Roxton Evil style!!!!!

But Next time on Act II of Feuding Hearts . . .(Evil's Announcer Voice)

Deanna and Robert a secret exposed . .blood tells all when drawn by the daggers of lovers

A sister lost . .a husband gained . . only to be also taken. . .

A bride to be made of a wife . . .

A passionate night . . .

Into the dawn . .with tears from the past . . 

Will history repeat itself?

Gives you chills?

We'll see . .until then . .

Remember, Reviews are Motivating . . . . and you want me to be motivated right?


End file.
